Siren
by faultymindpalace
Summary: I'm not a soldier. I'm a weapon.
1. First Encounters

Chapter One

Marius was dragging and unenthusiastic brunette named Eponine towards a quaint two-story cafe partially hidden in an alley.

"Why do I need to meet your new friends?" whined Eponine. "It's bad enough that I had to put up with your idiot of a cousin and his goonies."

She was letting herself get dragged by Marius but she was putting on a fight. With a sigh, Marius stopped at the wooden threshold of the cafe and faced Eponine.

"Ep, I'm sorry Theodule has been an asshole towards you, but these people are much different. Plus, since you're my so-called guardian, shouldn't you be acquainted by the people I associate with." he reasoned with a smirk on his face.

Eponine hated it when Marius is right. She hated it as much as she hated making friends. _There's no use_ she thought to herself _There's no use making new friends when sooner or later you'll forget them, or they forget you._

Eponine opened her mouth to retort but closed seeing that there is no way out of it. She gave a little huff and went through the door Marius opened for her. She let him guide her through the narrow passageways between tables and chairs. Eponine caught a whiff of cooked meals mixed with the smell of coffee and ale. Not that appealing of a scent but far better than the scents Eponine was accustomed to.

In the cafe was a bar both for the coffee and the ales. To the right of it, not so far away was a piano covered with cloth. It was propped up on a small stage with a little chair beside it. Eponine thought that the piano was not used for a very long time, since the dust was thick.

It was 8:00 in the evening and the cafe was almost getting filled. Different kinds of people were seated alongside each other and drank or ate merrily. Eponine noted a shady fellow sitting on the corner alone. Everybody was ignoring him and he ignored everybody. The light from outside made shadows that covered his face.

She looked away. She knew this part of Paris was teeming with her father's henchmen. She might be compromised.

Marius led her up the stairs, into the second floor. Eponine, feeling cold under the shady man's gaze, climbed hastily up the two flights of stairs. She wondered if anyone from her past could recognize her. Surely someone who has known her in her childhood couldn't recognize her. She has changed drastically. If it was for the better or for the worst, Eponine has yet to figure that out.

At the top of the steps she saw a group of boys seated in two's or three's in one table. There were small similarities in appearance between these boys not older that 27, Eponine reckoned.

None of them were doing any different than the people below. They were all chatting, drinking, laughing and just plain merrymaking. One table on the other hand had two boys talking, one was looking serious and annoyed, the other looked amused.

The serious looking one, wearing a jacket over his white cravat, glanced at Eponine and Marius. Eponine laughed inwardly at the display of annoyance the guy displayed clearly across his face. Marius caught the guy's gaze and called.

"Enjolras!" Marius said. He was now shuffling towards the far end of the room where 'Enjolras' and his companion was seated.

Eponine now got a name. Enjolras. She recognized him instantly.

Marius half dragged half guided Eponine towards their table and Eponine couldn't help but feel nervous. Of course that nervousness was well hidden. Enjolras and his buddy stood up to acknowledge Eponine. _Gentlemen. That's a first._ She smiled.

"Enjolras, Combeferre, this is my friend. Eponine." He gestured towards her and Eponine gave a polite nod.

"Ep, this is Enjolras and Combeferre." He said.

Eponine shook hands with both of them. _This is awkward. _Eponine thought. But Eponine was a master of her body so she acted cooly.

"Ah, Eponine, we heard about you." he said with a smile.

Eponine glanced at Marius and raised a brow. She knew Marius couldn't tell them who she really was. So she was interested, interested on what petty lie Marius has told his new found friends. Eponine looked back at Combeferre and asked.

"And what is it that you have heard?"

"Oh nothing much, he only told us that you were his flatmate for three years. Everybody thought 'girlfriend'"-he separated his joined hands in the air in emphasis- "and all of us wanted to meet you. Until hours of bickering, saving face and spewing death threats. All of us were convinced that you and him are just platonic." Combeferre said with accompaniment of hand gestures and looks of bemusement from Enjolras.

Ep gave a small laugh. She knew her situation with Marius would eventually raise suspicion of them dating but for professional reasons both of them were just friends. There was a time though in the beginning of her assignment, she thought she fell in love with Marius but after some quick re-evaluation she was just in love of the idea of having Marius as a boyfriend. In addition, her job discourages any romantic ties for reasons Ep had to learn the hard way.

"I guess we should leave you then, you seem to be busy." Ep said to both of them.

She tugged on Marius shirt and he guided her to the rest of his friends, leaving Enjolras and Combeferre to revert back to their conversation.

Eponine was then introduced to Courfeyrac and Bossuet who she deemed was pleasant and charming. She was then introduced to Bahorel, Feuilly and Prouvaire. They were bordering the line between tipsy and drunk, based on their slurry speech and empty bottles on the table. But no one could compete with their friend, Grantaire. He was almost passed out drunk. He was propped up by Joly, another friend of Marius.

"Um, Ep this is Grantaire." Marius said while poking Grantaire whose eyes were closed.

"Don't worry about him Marius, he's still alive. I do doubt he'll remember meeting that friend of yours tomorrow morning. If he wakes up by then." Joly mused.

"Ah," continued Joly "You must be Eponine." he stretched out a hand.

Eponine shook his hand firmly and replied

"And you must be Joly. Pleasure to meet you."

"So you're joining our little party?" he asked.

Once Grantaire was sat down and is now leaning against the wall, Joly sat beside him. He offered both of them seats on the other side of the table.

"Yeah. It get's a little bit mundane in the house. So why not?" she replied once she sat down.

Eponine couldn't help but twitch her nose a little once she smelled Grantaire's scent. It was mainly ale, sweat and vomit.

"Sorry about Grantaire. I'm sure he'll sober up." Joly apologized.

"Oh it's okay. I'm used to handling drunkards." Eponine said.

Eponine felt Marius' gaze on her. He was gathering any information he could get from her. Of course all that Marius knew about her was a lie, but Eponine wasn't sure if he knew it was a lie. So she guessed he was trying to figure her out. _Good luck with that boy._ she thought.

It was already 2:00 in the morning and the boys or the Les Amis as they like to call themselves went downstairs. Eponine liked to think it was closer to the bar but apparently it was because the temperature was cooler there and the place almost looked empty.

There was a really funny exchange between Joly and Eponine as they supported a drunk Grantaire down the stairs.

"He's a really talented writer when he's sober." Joly said as he propped him up in a chair when they got down.

"Sometimes he'll argue with Enjolras." he said.

"Well, that's a fight I'm willing to see."Ep mused.

Just then Grantaire vomited on the floor. Exasperated sighs and whines came from everyone. Eponine suppressed a giggle.

Everyone was now arguing on who would clean it up so Eponine went back upstairs. She was getting weary of the noise. Plus, she was afraid that they'll let her clean it up as a form of initiation.

She walked farther away from the noise. She found a table next to a window and sat on a chair beside it. She gazed down below. The streets were almost barren except for those who do business under the protection of the night.

She noticed eerie shadows moving to and fro. She shuddered. She could remember what she did in these streets vividly. She could remember sleeping and sometimes not sleeping on the cold floor or thin mattress. She could remember the constant fear of being beaten if something went wrong. She could remember everything so clearly, she felt her entire body tense.

Footsteps made her snap out of her reverie. It was Golden Boy. She made him a little nickname in her head because of the audacious thing that was his big hair.

"So, who was the poor sap who cleaned up the vomit?" Ep asked without reverting her gaze from the window.

"Me." he said. Every syllable oozed with regret.

Eponine let out a small giggle. She glanced at Enjolras. He apparently removed his jacket ad cravat and was left wearing a white button down with his sleeves rolled.

"Let me guess, he puked on you." Ep said with a grin reaching ear to ear.

"He puked on me." he replied as he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Eponine laughed. Eponine had several types of laughs being the one who used to fake them. Though this one was real and genuine. Her laugh was loud and she had to clutch her stomach. Enjolras couldn't help but laugh with her.

When the laughter died Ep just gave him a small smile. She tried pushing down the heat going to her cheeks once she realized she laughed out loud next to a guy who was practically a stranger to her. Her cheeks and bloodstream however, has betrayed her.

"So you're up here because they're throwing insults at you like every male action hero with a machine gun?" She mused.

Golden Boy gave her a nod. Eponine took it as a sign to change the subject. Instead she gave a small sigh and looked at down at the street outside again. She saw children running along the street. They were dressed like someone who lived on the streets, which was anything they could sew or use. One was dressed with a jacket two sizes too big and the little girl he was with wore a dress with patches of different cloths and it looked weird and mismatched. Though the children never cared. The children never do.

Eponine casted a deep frown, she remembered her little sister, Azelma. She used to dress like that. Where was she now? Eponine did not know. She only knew that her sister, her mother and three brothers were safe. Anywhere away from Eponine was deemed safe in her personal opinion.

Ep glanced up in the sky to forget her troubles. She loved looking at the sky because every minute or every hour it always changes.

Tonight, there was a full moon. Its lights were strong and it casted down at Paris like a spotlight. It gave the street most of its lights. It was enchanting up there in the sky. The stars glimmering like the jewelry worn by royals. She gave a small smile and continued drifting in her reverie.

Enjolras couldn't help but laugh with Eponine about his sad predicament. She was clutching her stomach and laughed like a hyena.

He's curiosity was piqued the moment he saw her watching the children outside. When he saw her deep frown he knew she came form a poor family. He had that unusual feeling of wanting to know her more. _Of course it's just because I just met her. _Enjolras reasoned with himself.

Eponine then faced the moon and Enjolras looked at her. Like he _looked _at her. The moon's beams were shining down on her making her brown eyes glint with silver. Her face was translucent in every best way.

Enjolras couldn't help but blush at how strong he stared at her but now he realized Eponine had the power of getting lost in a daydream. He prayed that she hadn't noticed.

The next course of action however, was something Enjolras was nervous in carrying out. He started a conversation.

"I'm running for councilman you know." Enjolras blurted out.

"Yes, I know." Eponine deadpanned her eyes now gazing him.

_People say that he has a way with words but why is he talking to me like a nervous schoolboy doing a presentation._

"I don't know what Marius told any of you but I do know what's happening in the outside world. I'm not a hermit." Ep said.

After a falling out with Marius about Theodule a few weeks back, Marius never saw her leave the flat. In truth she was always in and out of the flat. She exits through a fire escape located outside her bedroom window. Pretty nifty of her. She was out and about in the city, prowling for intel. Although sketchy it's best to know things from gossip. People always liked to talk about things they have no proper knowledge about. Especially in the internet.

So yes, she knew of Enjolras and his little group before she stepped inside the cafe. Well, she only knew Enjolras not the entire Les Amis but she guessed Marius will introduce them to her sooner or later. She knew of his controversial platforms.

"People like to demean you a lot." Ep added.

"My platform is that controversial?" Golden Boy asked.

"Well, your plan for abolishing the death sentence has raised a few brows and opened way too many mouths." Ep said.

"Well, I just think everyone deserves a second chance." Enjolras retorted.

Eponine just shook her head.

"I'm sorry for making our jury as good as executioners." Enjolras said with a bit of anger in his tone.

Eponine's blood froze when she heard him say 'executioner'. _I'm an executioner._ She thought to herself.

Eponine's job is anything her employer assigned her. Retrieve intel on this. Protect that. Kill this. Almost anything. The one thing that stopped her from being a criminal was that it was to protect people. She didn't kill anyone without blood in their hands. That was the only thing from making her succumb to her insanity and guilt. So in fact, she was an executioner.

Eponine stared at her hands folded on the table.

"I don't believe in second chances. You are given a choice and after you choose you get a consequence. That's how it works." she said her voice pitched lower than normal.

"That's utter bull." Enjolras exclaimed.

Eponine glanced at him. Everybody said that he had a silver tongue, that he had a way with words. This is out of character for him. _Out of character? Or an aspect of him he keeps well hidden_.

"Nobody deserves to die." Enjolras added, now regaining his cool.

"Then what do you want them to do Enjolras? To live their days in a cell? To live with criminals that could kill them, given the opportunity?" Ep replied.

'Ponine gave a sigh of weariness and said.

"Morally speaking, nobody deserves to die. Everyone should have their chance in life. I'm not going to argue with you because nothing can come out of it. I am a fence sitter on this. Frankly, I don't care."She said firmly.

Enjolras stayed silent though defiance was clearly etched in his faced. 'Ponine knew Enjolras wanted to talk it over until he'll come up top but he didn't. 'Ponine knew that he was annoyed by her lack of interest. Eponine shifted in her seat letting Golden Boy now that she was uncomfortable with the topic.

"I know you're wondering but yes, I was like those children." Eponine said.

"What children?" Enjolras asked. He was shocked at the change of subject.

"I know you saw them." 'Ponine said

Eponine saw Enjolras tense his shoulders. She was wondering if he knew, she saw him gawk at her. She remained silent.

"When I was a kid." Enjolras said "I never knew of the feeling of not knowing if we get to eat breakfast or not. I was well cared for, almost spoiled."

Ep remained silent, urging him to continue.

"When my parents and I visited Paris for the first time, I got lost. I graduated high school and I was going to college here in Paris, so my parents thought I should get a general feel of the place. Anyway, I ended up in the red light district."

Ep's eyebrows shot up, she used to work there. In Enjolras' story however, she was long gone.

"I saw everything. I saw the poor begging on the streets. Prostitutes selling themselves. Children pick pocketing distracted strangers. Criminals lurking in the dark." Enjolras continued.

"The police found me. Apparently my parents were searching "all of Paris" for me. Once we got back to the hotel, I changed. I never got that sight out of my head. I started cutting myself of my parents wealth. I only took what I needed. Then I studied law. And here I am." Enjolras ended his little story.

'Ponine gave a small smile, her features getting softer. She was amused of course. She liked how much Enjolras decided to become who he is because he saw what the poor really was, poor. The government tried to ignore their existence and only showed the public a softer image of them. What Enjolras saw was just the tip of the iceberg, but Eponine knew best not to tell him that.

"Good for you then." She said.

Eponine looked at Enjolras and saw bags under his eyes. She knew that he would be busy but when was the last time he got to sleep.

"When was the last time you got to sleep." Eponine voiced her thoughts.

"I don't remember." Enjolras said.

"Joly keeps on nagging on me to get some sleep that he'll consider putting sleeping drafts in my drinks."

"You should get some sleep. the mind gets weary when it's poorly oxygenated." Ep suggested.

"I guess." Enjolras said.

Below, there was a crash and the sound of piano keys being struck.

"I should go." Ep said.

"Why?" Enjolras asked.

"Because Marius has discovered a piano downstairs."

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A PIANO!" she heard Marius shout.

Eponine laughed softly as she stood up.

"When he's drunk or not, he let's me play the piano once he finds one." Ep explained as she and Enjolras went downstairs.

"To know if he's actually drunk, is that he lets me sing." She said when they reached downstairs.

Marius was leaning down the piano, he removed the cloth and dusted the piano with his handkerchief.

Everyone, except for Grantaire, was looking at 'Ponine. They were waiting for her to come up on stage. She walked towards the stage. Joly and Combeferre were in one table, they looked sober enough and Enjolras joined them.

Joly and Combeferre had amused expressions on their faces. Eponine wondered if she was the first woman Enjolras talked with in months. She smirked.

Prouvaire, Feuilly, Bossuet and Bahorel were exchanging glances and were excited to hear Ep play.

She reached Marius on stage.

"You should really stop making me play whenever you see a piano." Eponine said to him.

"But you have talent, why not show it to my friends!" he shouted the crowd replied with a chorus of cheers.

She shot an annoyed glare at him. _At least he wouldn't make me sing_.

"You should sing too!" Marius exclaimed. Another round of cheers echoed.

"Okay you're drunk." Eponine said as she sat on the stool.

She tickled the ivories, making sure that the keys were in tune. She heard them give a round of applause. _What the hell am I going to sing? _she thought to herself.

Eponine was a girl of many talents. One summer, two years ago, Marius father gave her a piano to put in their apartment as a gift. Of course she humbled herself and refuse to accept but Marius' father was having none of it.

Eponine played her piano whenever she had the interest. Marius would always go out of his room and listen to her. That was their bonding time, She supposed. She would play and he would listen. He offered to put her in video but she refused. She had to keep a low profile and Marius knew and respected that. Right now, Marius is veering off her 'low-profile' plan.

She idly struck some notes, while she thought of anything to sing. A thought occurred to her. _I should sing something gloomy, that'll sober him up._ She thought it over and found a song but she disregarded it because she might burst into tears once she sang it. She then found an alternative and started playing the chords. She started singing.

" _When the rain is pouring in your face._

_And the whole world is on your case _

_I would offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_."

The room was then silent. Everyone hung to her every note, every verse. She loved it.

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear._

_And there is no one to dry your tears._

_I would hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._"

Her voice was smooth as silk. She had everyone's attention when she started singing. She had that grip on everyone. The one Enjolras has when he starts to say a speech. Her voice was soft almost lulling but it gave Enjolras a burst of electricity every time she sang a note.

Her fingers glided over the keys and played beautifully. Enjolras knew in an instant that she practiced young to play that well.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong,_

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

She sang on and on for what Enjolras thought was a blissful eternity. There was no noise. The waiters stopped working, the drunks stopped howling, just to hear her sing. Some people shuffled to the front to get a clearer view.

No doubt in Enjolras mind that Eponine was beautiful in the simplest of ways. She didn't wear anything fancy. She just wore jeans, a plain tee and boots. She had a leather jacket on that hugged her figure in an appealing way. She was simply beautiful.

"_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go rolling down the avenue_

_No there's nothing that I would'nt do._

_To make you feel my love." _

"_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change of change are blowing wild and free. _

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet."_

Everytime she raises her pitch higher it sends small chills down Enjolras back. He felt terrified on how much Eponine had this effect on him.

"_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I woudn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love."_

Eponine played the last chords until she topped playing. Nobody clapped. They were all in a trance. Eponine knew she had that effect. That's how she got the nickname. Siren. Although there was an undisputable fact that she lead men to their deaths but she would rather think innocently.

She stared at the audience, nobody made a sound yet. Then Eponine became aware of a blinking red light. She was being recorded by the stranger from earlier. She noticed the man hadn't left his seat.

"Did you just record me sing?" She asked as she walked towards the stranger.

The man didn't put down his phone, even as she stood in front of him.

"Can you stop?" She asked.

The man stopped recording.

"Now, can you delete it?" Eponine demanded.

Marius noticed what is happening so he stood beside Eponine.

"Sir, my friend doesn't like to be recorded. Can you delete it?" Marius asked gently.

The stranger stood and he towered over Eponine. She didn't waver. She could kick his ass in five minutes flat. She met his eyes and she felt a cold chill. There was a scar running down his left eye. A staring contest ensued. If it comes to it Eponine is prepared to beat this motherfucker shitless.

He raised his phone and said in a husky voice.

"I'm sorry, you just sang beautifully and I wanted to show this to my employer. He could make you famous you know."

"I don't want fame." Eponine said with venom coating every word.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Camille." Eponine lied effortlessly.

Eponine prayed that Marius didn't flinch or anything that may give them away.

"Well, then Camille." he said as he showed his phone. He deleted the video.

"If you actually stop lying to yourself and want to be famous, you can find me." he said and he left the cafe.

"Well that sobered you up." Eponine said with a nervous laugh.

"Who the hell was that?" he said as he was facing her.

"A terrible liar. He works for someone I am not too friendly with." she said nonchalantly.

"Should I be concerned?" Marius asked.

"Don't worry about it. Nobody recognizes me. He just took a video so that he'll show to his employer to confirm if it was me. Now he doesn't have a video so we're good." she tried too reassure him.

"We have to tell the guys you know." Marius said.

"No. Knowing is dangerous Marius. Did you tell them about our actual relationship?" Eponine asked.

"Nope."he replied.

"Good." she said.

Eponine was aware on how people avoided looking at her. One moment they were gawking at her the next they were ignoring her. She was loving it. She loved how things would change fast because of her.

It wasn't the first time that Eponine had an encounter like this. They were moments she thought she was compromised but a little lie and impressive acting would always leave them up in the clouds. The problem here was, Marius wasn't the only one who knew of her.

It's really confusing on her part. She'll just head home and sleep and figure it out whenever she wakes up.

She really didn't want to face Enjolras and Combeferre right now. They were the only one sober enough to notice the gravity of the situation.

"What was that Eponine?" Combeferre asked.

"Oh just some silly creeper." Eponine lied. She gave them a reassuring smile.

"We really need to get back, before Marius starts barfing."

"Oh sure, do you want me to walk you home?" asked Combeferre.

"That would be nice." Eponine said.

So Eponine, Combeferre and Marius stumbled out of the cafe. Eponine was then evaluating the pros and cons of confiding with Combeferre and telling him that because of her, the whole Les Amis might be in danger.


	2. Born and Bred by Liars

_Author's notes: I think that would be the last time I would write the story in Enjolras' POV. I just really liked the idea of how other people might interpret Eponine's mysterious actions. But oh well, I'm just having fun here._

_If anyone's still wondering, the song is To Make You Feel My Love by Adele. I am going to reveal what song Eponine originally picked later in the chapters. This is not a musical! AU. I think Eponine just sings or plays music to express her feelings and be vulnerable without making it a disadvantage. You'll hear more of her voice._

_I don't know how to do the line break thingy so I'm sorry if you got mixed up in the POVs._

_**beautifulqueenx: **__thank you so much for you review. You gave me more than enough motivation to write this second chapter. Although, I might get on a short hiatus for the holy week but fear not, once I get stable internet connection I might post two or three long ass chapters. _

The three of them were just walking down a fairly lit street. Marius' arms were slung over Combeferre's shoulders as they walked steadily towards their flat. Eponine was glad for Combeferre. If anything were to happen now, it wouldn't be easy to fight with a drunk and partially immobile man weighing you down.

Their journey was silent. The only exchange they had was when Combeferre offered to support Marius. Eponine took this as an opportunity to finally think. The man was clearly one of his father's minions. He was new though, she didn't recognize him. Eponine never forgot an enemy's face. He wasn't in her nightmares, so she knew he was probably new.

Eponine liked to believe it her father's henchmen because a) his father's gang always liked to hide in this part of Paris. b) he probably heard her name and Eponine liked to daydream about her father bitching about her and how he plans to make her suffer when he finds her.

_He could never find me _Eponine thought. _If he does there is no way in hell that he could beat me. _

When Eponine ran away with her friend, her employer took them in. He trained them brutally but she was well cared for. She never had to worry about getting food because she was well fed. She never worried where to sleep because she had her own quarters.

She and her friend was the youngest trainees in what they liked to call the Academy. Where men and women, 21 and above train to become spies, bodyguards, soldiers or people who do the government's dirty work.

Since both of them were young, they trained the longest (though their training was often interrupted by minor assignments) When they reached 18, 'Ponine and her friend became the best agents the Academy had to offer.

Everyone powerful enough wanted the both of them. Even royals. How Eponine managed to get stuck with Marius, she didn't know. Though she was grateful, the three years she spent with protecting Marius was the most peaceful years of her life. Though I guess the sun sets in paradise.

"What really happened Eponine?" Combeferre broke the silence.

Eponine contemplated on what to answer. Would she tell him the truth and might actually share the burden or lie and deal with this on her own _again_?

"I told you, just a creepy guy." She lied.

They arrived in their flat. They layed Marius down on his bed. Eponine offered Combeferre some tea.

While Eponine was preparing the hot water, she saw Combeferre sit on the brown velvet sofa facing a flat screen TV. The TV was propped on a little table and it stood against the wall. next to it was the door to Marius' bedroom.

"Wow, your flat is as barren as Enjolras. Though I could see where you practice your melodious singing." Combeferre remarked.

Eponine faced him from the open kitchen on the left of the living room and he tilted his head towards the piano on the right. It was occupying space in the far end of the room. It was small enough to fit under the window ledge so Eponine had a view once she played.

"I'm not the one for decorations." Eponine explained.

"When I shop for trinkets, I think to myself, 'I would eventually put this on a box to move' and it really is tiring to do just that."

The kettle started whistling and Eponine prepared the tray.

She sat down with Combeferre in the sofa and they drank the lemon tea silently.

"You know you could trust me Eponine." he said

_I'm still debating on that. _Eponine thought.

She flashed him a smile.

" I know." she finally said.

"It looks like almost everyone likes you, not counting Grantaire because I doubt he'll remember you when he wakes up. But I bet he'll do. I think Enjolras likes you."-'Ponine snorted-"So if there's any trouble, you could confide with us." Combeferre said.

Eponine gently folded her legs to her chest and leaned on the sofa's armchair. She made her look as if she was comfortable with him. She was, she wanted to make sure that he knows it.

"Marius trusts you lot so there's no reason for me not to." she said.

"Then why act as if something is going to turn horribly wrong?" he asked.

"Because something will, eventually." she said, feeling annoyed how gloomy the subject has turned.

"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you. I promised Marius family that I would keep him safe here in Paris. Enjolras, has upset a lot of people and as he rises in the polls, there's no guarantee that he won't make enemies." _Liar_. Eponine thought to herself. She was a good liar. To others and to herself. She was born and bred by liars so it came easy for her. It was in her blood.

She gave a smile and placed her hand softly on his arm. She waited for Combeferre to break eye contact. When Combeferre finally believed her, he looked away. Eponine indulged in silent triumph.

"Everything is going to be alright Eponine. Don't get troubled by the things you have no control over. It'll pass." he said in comfort.

Eponine made herself believe that. Of course paranoia and anxiety was wracking through her brain as we speak, yet she relaxed. This was an equivalent to a bunny flopping over. She trusted Marius friends but not enough.

Later that night or early morning, Combeferre had left to salvage some rest and Eponine was in her room trying to figure out if she could tell them about her father's henchmen. She considered calling her friend but later decided not to.

That call is only for emergency not some therapy session. Plus, she missed him, but that was out of the question. She buried the old phone down in her drawer.

God forbid anyone to enter her room. It wasn't because it was untidy or cluttered but because it was her little sanctuary and weapons room. Her room was like a bomb shelter if anything were to go wrong. Everytime she went out, this room was bolted shut. Even Marius couldn't get inside here.

Of course everything was hidden. Under the floorboards, inside the walls, every nook and cranny contained a secret. A secret Eponine kept well maintained.

She then decided to just not think about it. Tomorrow she'll gather up intel about her father through the street's daily gossip. If anything seemed sketchy, she could just pull some strings and get proper info. If anything were to go sour, Eponine would notice.

She changed into her night gown and looked at the window one more time. It was bolted shut but she looked at the sky one more time as if to wish the stars goodnight. She walked around the flat, making sure everything was secure before going to bed.

She finally laid down on her bed. She covered herself up in warm blankets and fell asleep. Only to be awakened by nightmares.

_Author's Note: I know, I know, the relationship Eponine has with the boys are a little cold but its just because she just met them. She'll warm up sooner or later._

_To tease you guys. Her special friend is not an OC. Next Chapter, I' m planning to introduce the love of Marius' life. You know who she is._

_If you see some errors please put it in a review._

_I may update it tomorrow but it depends though. Hiatus starts the day after tomorrow. I love you guys_

_Please read and review. _


	3. Secrets Kept and Secrets Told

Eponine has had her share of nightmares. The ones that would wake her in fits of screaming. Other times, she would just wake up and be unable to move. This one though, was not exactly a nightmare but it had left here paralyzed and sunken. Her heart beating slow with pain and desolation.

Eponine didn't want to get up for fear the floor might shatter under her feet. She tossed and turned in bed, her will to start the day depleting.

"Get over it 'Ponine. It was just a dream." Eponine said.

She put her arm over her eyes, blocking out the light from the sun. What time was it? Eponine did not know and cared.

It was just a dream she said. Then why does she feel like there is nothing the universe has to offer her.

She kept replaying the dream over her head.

She was in the cafe Musain. She was alone. She was playing a melancholic tune on the piano. She played until the keys stopped singing. Eponine pressed her fingers harder and harder on ivories but no sound came. She checked on the strings but nothing was wrong. She played and played until she grew mad and struck the piano. There was no sound. Then Eponine wept.

When Eponine woke up real tears trickled down her cheeks. There was a sinking feeling down the pit of her stomach.

"Snap out of it!" Eponine screamed at herself. She flopped over, her belly pressed against her mattress. She moaned loudly into her pillow. She lifted her head and looked at her clock on her dresser. 8:56 am.

She got up from her bed. She silently thanked the floor for not crumbling under her feet. 'Ponine then walked lazily towards the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and just stood still as the warm water rained on her. After the usual hygiene routine, she got dressed. Eponine wore a red shirt and denim pants. She smiled at the familiarity she felt once she wore her favourite boots.

She walked out of her room feeling triumphant but a bit weary. She saw Marius drinking his cup of coffee in the kitchen. He was leaning down the kitchen counter. Ep's eyes drifted to the table and saw an omelet on a plate. She raised an eyebrow at Marius.

"Cooked breakfast for you Ep." he said proudly.

"What's the occasion?" Eponine asked as she sat down.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to do something nice today." he replied.

Eponine knew in an instant that he knew. These kinds of days happened before. Eponine was glad for the breakfast so she didn't bother to pester him and she ate. For what it's worth, Marius was a good cook.

"So, what are you doing today?' Marius asked as he sat across the table.

"Oh, just going to the market. " Eponine said.

"Can I come with? The others are not that busy, guessing that almost everyone has a hangover." he offered.

Eponine thought it over. She knew Marius wants to come with was to make sure she was actually okay. _I am okay, so why bother?_ The look on Marius' face indicated that he won't take no for an answer. _Is he really that concerned? _'Ponine thought.

"How come you're not hungover?" Eponine asked.

"Actually, I feel like my head is going to burst, but regardless, can I come with?" he asked again.

"Sure, you can come with." Eponine finally surrendered. She was flattered on how Marius set aside his throbbing headache to keep her company

After the plates were cleaned and the flat was secured, Eponine and Marius left for the farmer's market.

"How did you know?" Eponine asked while they walked.

Marius was looking around the stalls filled to the brim with fresh produce. She could barely hear him over the noise of the crowd and the shouting of the vendors to attract customers.

"I was out of bed before you." Marius replied.

Eponine opened her mouth to retort but Marius placed his arm on her shoulder to silence her.

"It's okay Eponine. I know you have those days. It's just a relapse. You'll be fine. Plus, it's no bother to me at all." he said.

Marius squeezed her shoulder in comfort and Eponine let out a sigh.

Eponine was always the one who wakes up, cooks breakfast and cleans. She was always the one who cleaned their apartment. Her room wasn't the only thing with secrets. But she drew the line in cleaning up after Marius. That boy has to be his own maid.

Marius was a keen observer too. When things were out of the ordinary or out of routine, like Eponine's change in punctuality, he'll know something was up.

It was these kinds of moments she had with Marius that made her want to protect him even more. She really needed the information.

They walked in comfortable silence. Eponine saw a stall tended by an old woman. Her name was Sally, at least, it was the name she gave her. She was the one Eponine relied the most when it came to who's out and about in Paris' underbelly.

Eponine couldn't risk Sally meeting Marius. Eponine was under a different name. She's afraid Marius might blow her cover. She started devising plans on how to deal with Marius when she realized she was already two feet ahead of him.

She looked back and saw him freeze in his tracks. His eyes wide, mouth opening a little and his cheeks red. She looked at what he was probably gawking at and she cringed when she saw her.

Marius was awe-struck by a girl and not by any girl, a girl from Eponine's past. Eponine was not sure entirely, but if the lark was actually well taken care of and had a good upbringing she might be the one who has captured Marius' full attention.

Her skin was flawless. Her eyes, large and soft. Her golden hair resting smoothly on her shoulders. She was wearing a white floral knee high dress. She was carrying a basket filled with her groceries. She was the spitting image of innocence. She made Eponine shiver in disgust.

She was Eponine's polar opposite. _Of course Marius would fall in love with her._ Eponine thought vilely. The girl, Cosette was her name, looked like she had never hurt a living thing in her life. She probably hadn't.

_Stop drowning yourself Ep. _She thought to herself. _It's not like you're allowed to be in a relationship. Remember the last time? If that's who Marius loves, which he clearly does,(I mean look at him, his head looks like a cherry tomato), then so be it. Be happy for him. And fucking help him talk to her._

Eponine saw how Cosette was staring at him too. When Cosette looked away, Eponine walked over to Marius.

"Talk to her." Eponine urged him.

"Umm.. I.." Marius stammered, he was clearly at a loss for words.

"Go on, before she disappears." Eponine said as he pushed him towards Cosette's direction.

Marius finally snapped out of it and was sheepishly walking towards Cosette. Eponine smiled at how foolish Marius was but seeing how they looked at each other, there must be something there.

Eponine felt her heart clench, seeing how Marius has easily fallen in love. She can never have that. So Eponine just accepted the consolation prize, which was seeing her friend in a happy relationship.

When Marius was now chatting with Cosette, Eponine delved into her own agenda.

She walked over to Sally's stall and picked out some fruits.

"Morning Camille." Sally greeted.

Eponine realized, the less fake names you have the better it is to hide your real one. She had only one false name, Camille. She had a fake ID and documents in that name. She could make another false identity quickly, if the situation requires it.

"Morning Sally, anything fresh other than fruits and veggies?" Eponine asked with a playful smirk.

"Oh dearie those cost extra." replied the old woman.

"Sally darling, you know I pay my dues." Eponine bantered.

Sally offered her hand and Eponine gave her twenty Franks. The old woman then looked from left to right. Seeing that they were alone and out of earshot, she gestured for Eponine to come closer. Eponine stepped as close as the space could allow her and listened for what Sally has to offer.

"You know that cute boy running for council? Enjolras?"-Eponine nodded- "Well Camille, he has upset a lot of people 'in this area' about his platforms and plans for this city."

Eponine just shrugged, one can not help but make a few enemies when they try to implement change.

"Who do you mean by 'people'?" asked Eponine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Sally.

Eponine rolled her eyes and gave her another five Franks.

"Well almost everyone, but The Patron Minette might be a little more pissed."

Eponine froze when she heard her father's little gang. Sally was please by Eponine's reaction so she went on.

"He should be careful with the Patron Minette. Enjolras, I mean. I hear that Thenardier is tying off loose ends, whatever the consequence. " Sally clasped her mouth with her hand.

"What do you mean loose ends?" prodded Eponine.

"I've said too much." Sally said.

Eponine respected Sally. It was brave of her to tell such information and considerate of her to not ask questions when Eponine asked so frequently about Paris' underbelly. So when Sally silenced herself, Eponine stopped demanding answers.

Eponine paid for the fruits she bought, which was just two apples.

"Who's the young fella you're with?" Sally asked.

"Oh, just a friend." Eponine looked and saw Marius talking to a giggling Cosette.

"I know her. Her father gives free food to the poor every other Sunday. Her father is a good lad. He even helped me display today's produce." Sally said.

Eponine left and Sally's words stayed in her thoughts. "Her father is a good lad." Of course Eponine knew he wasn't her father. She was there when he took Cosette. Maman was angry at Papa, saying he would've gotten more money out of Cosette.

Maman treated Cosette as their maid. She cleaned the house, fetched water and washed the clothes. She and Eponine were friends, or Eponine liked to think they were.

Eponine and her family still owned an inn at Montfermeil that time. They had money. Eponine and Azelma had the best dresses. They ate three times a day and had a roof above their heads.

When Cosette left, everything went sour. _Don't go that road. _Eponine thought. _That's not where we're going._

Eponine was happy that Cosette got the easy life. It's painful to see someone as soft and warm as her turn hard and cold like Eponine. _Better me than her, I suppose._

Eponine thought it over and over. Her father might actually know that she is still alive and in Paris! Eponine has decided that she needed to call her friend as soon as possible.

**Author's Notes:**___I gues you could see that Eponine is not an image of a mentally healthy person. I did want to show how much of a dorky sweetheart Marius is when he realizes Eponine's troubles. _

_You probably have guessed who'll the antagonist be. Sally is my own character. I imagine her as those old and wise elderly people who 'accidentally' hear stuff._

_I hope you liked this chapter. And wohoo. Marius met Cosette._

_I know this has a lot of shitty plotholes but fear not, I am planning something big. _

_Please read and review guys. It means a lot. _


	4. Some Bonding Time

_**Author's Notes:**_ _ I really hope you like the first three chapters. I'm not really that happy with them. It just screams RUSHED. Do you know what I mean? It clearly looks like I was writing too fast and it became to muddled. _

_Anyway, I took my time with this one so. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews._

Marius met Eponine as she was idly walking down the street, two apples in her hand. She gave one to Marius, and she took a bite out of hers.

Eponine noticed that Marius was still in the wake of his romantic encounter. So she knew better than to interrupt his reverie. Eponine mused on how Marius didn't have an inkling of suspicion about how they came all this way to buy just two apples, but Marius did meet someone so it wasn't that waste of his time.

As Marius took a bite out of his apple, Eponine asked cheekily,

"So?"

Marius was at a lost for words. Eponine smiled. It was her first time to see Marius like this. of course he had his fair share of dates and short term girlfriends but there was something. Something by the way he looked at Cosette, the way he hung to her every word, that maybe this was something new.

The pair walked in silence until they came to the familiar road that would lead them to the Cafe Musain.

"Marius." Eponine called.

The boy in question was still ignoring her.

"Marius!" she called again.

Still ignoring her.

"Marius!" she called and prodded his side.

"What Eponine?" he asked, a little flustered.

"I'm going back to the flat." she said.

Marius snapped out of his little daydream for a moment. He remembered Ep's episode and wondered if she has recovered.

"Eponine." Marius whined.

"No. It's important."Eponine said.

"Eponine, c'mon." Marius said exasperatingly.

Marius then wrapped his arm around her shoulders encasing her in a friendly trap. He lead Eponine again to the Cafe Musain a second time.

"So, what's her name?" Eponine asked, as though she didn't know.

Marius stared wistfully ahead, reliving his moment with her.

"Her name's Cosette." He said, every syllable pronounced slow, relishing the feel of her name on his lips.

"Ooh." Eponine said playfully.

"When are you meeting her again?" She asked.

"Oh later, she's going to the cafe." Marius replied.

_Wow_ Eponine thought. She feared that maybe Marius was going too fast, but then again, it's his decision. Plus, there was a strong and queer attraction between the two of them that Eponine could actually feel.

Another problem though, would Cosette recognize her? If they meet, will secrets start to spill or her entire false identity would just collapse on top of her.

_You're just exaggerating 'Ponine. _She thought.

_Although, my father doubts if I'm still dead. Cosette could possibly tell Marius our history together. Marius would feel suspicious. The whole Les Amis would turn against me if they realized I am the daughter of the Patron Minette's ring leader! Marius can never trust me again, the whole commotion would bring around gossip. My father would hear about it and he'll have my head! When word spreads the whole city will have non stop chatter if they were to know I was in Enjolras' campaign. When father realizes that I have been with the Les Amis, they are going to get hurt._

Eponine started to tense up and Marius gave her a reassuring squeeze. It didn't calm her nerves. Though it made her soften a little bit so that Marius wouldn't be worried.

It was 10:30 am and the Cafe was starting to fill up for people who wanted an early lunch. Or in the Les Amis' case, run a campaign, Inside was Feuilly, Prouvaire, Bahorel, Joly and someone she didn't know, were chatting and eating.

The unnamed man noticed her.

"Ah! You must be Eponine!"he shouted.

His size made it harder to skirt around the arranged chairs so he left a mess in his wake.

He shook her hand roughly.

"Pleasure to meet you." she said shakily.

"Sorry, my name is Bamatabois. I didn't have the pleasure to meet you last night." he said.

"Oh, it's okay." she said.

_Seriously, how many of them are there. The more people who know me, the more people are in danger. I have to keep track. _She thought.

Truthfully, she was glad to have friends, but having these kinds of relationships don't really end well.

She really felt like she was going to lose her mind.

She shuffled away from Marius who started having outburst as the others listen to him drone on and on about Cosette. She's happy for Marius but seriously, Eponine couldn't care less.

She skirted over some tables and sat across from a sulking Grantaire.

"Leave me be." he groaned. He cradled his head on his hands

"Why? the hangover not working for you?" She mused.

"Oh Eponine, you insult me so. We just met. Have you no manners?" he said sarcastically.

"Says the guy who pukes on his bestfriend who is also a running councilman." she said.

"Running councilman or the Queen of England, unless my digestive system won't cooperate, you best watch out." he said lifting his head.

Eponine scooted her chair backward. Grantaire chuckled. He stood up and asked for a bottle of beer. The waitress was reluctant, but she gave him his ale.

"What do you actually do, except get roaring drunk?" she asked in amusement.

"I am a reporter, for Enjolras' case, I spread the word about any rallies and relay information I could get from the streets." he replied.

"You're his messenger owl." Eponine teased.

"Yes." he deadpanned, making it funnier.

"So, birdy, what's the word from the streets?" Ep asked.

"Haven't been on the streets yet. I slept at Feuilly's house." he said.

"Well, I heard that-Nevermind, it's just silly old gossip." She slipped.

"What have you heard?" he asked.

"Oh, just the usual, Enjolras has upset a lot of people blah blah blah." She replied.

"What I'm really concerned though is that who is upset with Enjolras."she confessed.

She realized that they had the right to know.

"Who do you think Enjolras has upset the most?" Grantaire asked, sensing the seriousness in her tone.

"Patron Minette." Eponine whispered.

Grantaire's faced puckered a little. Eponine's mouth felt sour as she mentioned her father's gang.

"Which was absurd. What would they be upset about?" Eponine said.

"Maybe they want something, they think Enjolras has." Grantaire replied.

_Me._ Eponine thought. She shuddered. Does her father already know? Is her father really going to hurt them if he knew she was with them? Does he really want to get her that bad, or is it just his pride, because his family slipped through his fingers because of her.

Eponine just shrugged her shoulders.

"Want some lunch? I'm buying." She offered.

Grantaire gave her a grateful smile. She took that as a yes and order lunch for the two of them.

Afternoon came and Eponine felt pitiful for those who were subjected to here Marius' proclamations of love. She saw their exasperated expressions on their faces.

Feuilly decided to sit with Eponine and Grantaire.

"If I hear Marius describe her golden hair in exaggerated detail, I swear I'll lose my mind." Feuilly proclaimed.

"Let him have his moment." Grantaire said.

"He had his moment 3 hours ago." Feuilly shot back.

Eponine giggled.

"What were you guys talking about? I saw you all get tense and serious. Which is an enormous breakthrough for you Grantaire." he said.

"Eponine just heard something." Grantaire replied.

"What kind of something?" Feuilly asked.

"I think its best to tell everyone when all of us are present." Eponine said.

"Ooh, a mystery. I love those." Feuilly said.

Eponine chuckled and the three of them continued discussing about Marius' newfound girlfriend.

"Marius said she'll be coming later." Feuilly announced.

"Yeah, he did." Eponine murmured.

She still didn't have a plan when she finally gets to meet Cosette after so many years. She's not going to expect those "jump into each others arms" kind of reunion. She's fussing if Cosette would actually tell their pasts.

"So another girl to introduce. Seriously, two girls in a row. Marius has to teach me his skills." Feuilly added.

Eponine kicked his shin under the table. Feuilly winced in pain. Grantaire laughed.

"Sorry." he hissed.

"Apology accepted." Eponine replied.

"I've known Marius" Eponine continued. "I think this girl is actually special."

Grantaire snorted.

_Author's Notes: Yay! Some bonding time for Eponine and the Les Amis. I don't know guys, I'm a really shitty writer, so please read and review. _


	5. Blast From The Past

Hours passed and as everybody got tired of Marius, they all gathered around Eponine. Laughter and chatter filled the cafe like the songs of birds in a forest. This was the first time in years that Eponine felt genuinely happy. Yet a voice in her head always reminded her of the harsh reality she was sucked into. It was annoying how fate is such a bitch.

The sun has set and Enjolras and Combeferre finally joined the gathering. Eponine glanced at Grantaire and he shared a serious look. She raised a brow and Grantaire responded with a nod. Both of them stood and walked towards their leader.

"Enjolras, we need to talk to you." Grantaire said as both of them stood in front of him and Combeferre.

"What is it Grantaire?" Enjolras asked, his eyes burrowed as if he could look more serious.

Eponine looked at his blue eyes. It reminded her of the beaches of Cyprus. She had an assignment there once upon a time. Although the assignment in Greece was anything but pleasant she tried to see the brighter side of things. It keeps her mind from going insane. She remembered the gentle waves that rocked the boats to the dock. The salty sea air that carried her hair with the wind. It was a short interlude for the horrific things that came but she appreciated every second of it, regardless of the press for time. To snap her out of her reverie she felt Grantaire's elbow nudge her.

"Oh" she snapped. "Enjolras, we need to tell you about the-"

"Cosette!" Marius shouted at the threshold

"Oh brother." Eponine muttered to herself.

Cosette entered elegantly as if she couldn't be more perfect. Her step resonated confidence. Her smile brightening up the room. Her blonde hair swaying with every step. Marius stumbled towards her like a lost puppy trotting back to his owner. Cosette giggled at the sight. Cosette felt rather satisfied that she could make Marius act this way, despite of his proper demeanor.

Eponine knew that the sight of her old _friend ( _by now she doesn't have a clue what to call her) would cause something to happen. Eponine hated it when she wasn't in control. She had no way of knowing if Marius told her about Eponine, or if Cosette could still recognize her, or if she already told Marius the past Eponine loved to run away from.

Eponine knew she had to confront her, but not in a crowded place. So Ep hid away. She turned herself invisible, hiding in the shadows. If Marius had the sense to look for her and introduce Cosette himself, at least she could do it in private.

Eponine hid away in the farthest table on the second floor. If she were to meet Cosette at least not many could see their soon to be awkward exchange.

She could hear the crowd. She heard the boys boisterous teasing. She heard Enjolras trying to settle them down for their meeting but to no avail. She then heard two pairs of footsteps, making her cringe. One was heavy and the other was light and soft and had the clinking of heels. Eponine steeled herself.

"Eponine where were you? Are you trying to avoid us?" an excited Marius asked.

"Not really." Eponine noticed how Cosette's eyes widen at her name. Cosette shook her head a little as if denying the idea she formed in her head. So Marius hadn't told Cosette about her.

"Anyway, this is my love Cosette." Cosette responded to him with a playful pat on his shoulder.

"Cosette, this is one of my bestfriends. Eponine." he introduced her.

Eponine mustered all of her courage to smile genuinely at her. Cosette opened her mouth but closed it. She eyed Marius.

"Marius, could you excuse us?" Eponine said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be downstairs." he said for he was a little bit perplexed.

When Marius left Cosette was the first one to speak.

"Eponine? Eponine _Thena- mmmbmh" _Eponine clamped her mouth with her hand before Cosette could continue her sentence. Eponine eyed the area. No one was listening.

"Don't say my last name. Sit down." Eponine ordered.

As the both of them were seated. Cosette spoke again but with more caution.

"So it is you." Cosette whispered in disbelief.

"Oh lark, have you little faith in me?" 'Ponine replied with much snark.

Cosette cringed at the nickname she used to have. She shook herself out of it.

"But if I left then- oh no!- Were you the one who got to deal with your father's 'discipline'?!"

Eponine nodded her head in response and she never thought Cosette's owl eyes could get any larger.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Don't be. Better me than you." Cosette tsked at what she said.

"What happened to you after I left?" the blonde girl asked.

Eponine merely shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't want to share anything. It's not like Cosette and her were any close when they were kids.

Her father's _discipline_ wasn't in anyway pleasurable or reasonable as a matter of fact. Eponine still had some of the bruises, the ones that actually caused her enough pain to pass out, from her father. He inflicted his so called discipline whether his plans went awry or she and her siblings misbehaved or he just needed to take out his anger on her. Eponine despised her father for branding those horrible images on her psyche. It made her blood boil when she remembered that she wasn't the only one who had to take on his beatings.

Before it all went downhill for 'Ponine, Cosette would clean while Ep would play. Eponine was spoiled and loved while Cosette wore rags and starved. I guess when the lark left, things went the other way around.

"Marius must never know." Ep said firmly.

"Why not?"

Eponine look down and shook her head in reply. Eponine prepared herself to beg, something she utterly accustomed to.

"Please Cosette. Nobody has to know. Nobody _must_ know. If anybody knew who I really am..." Eponine shook her head again not being able to continue speaking. She prayed to God that Cosette would understand.

"Everything Marius knows about you is a lie." Cosette deadpanned her conclusion.

"Not everything, just the ones that are important."

Cosette chuckled darkly, as if she was disapproving her actions. Cosette guessed that she hid her identity to keep her pride, but Eponine knew not of what was left of it.

_If only she knew._ Eponine thought.

"Please Cosette. Don't tell Marius." Eponine pleaded.

"Don't tell me what?" Marius said as he suddenly appeared.

Cosette flinched.

"That I told her that one time you got so drunk you slipped in your own vomit." Cosette forced a laugh at what Eponine said. Cosette said not a word, which meant she will do Eponine's favour. Though Cosette made a mental note to have a more private and more intimate discussion later.

Eponine felt like a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders but not enough to make her all relaxed.

Eponine felt a weird tingling in her heart. It was the first time she finally trusted Cosette and considered her as a friend as she realized. _Well, Cosette is yet to prove herself._

"Okay that was one time." Marius whined as his face imitated a strawberry.

"Oh darling, it's Eponine's job to embarrass you." Cosette said as she took Marius' arm.

The three of them rejoined the others.

oO0Oo

Enjolras grabbed Eponine's elbow to get her attention. He didn't mean to surprise her but she responded by grabbing his wrist, hard. Enjolras thought if he was someone else, his wrist would have snapped.

"Seriously, Enjolras. You shouldn't grab a girl like that." She said angrily, releasing his wrist.

"Sorry." he said bashfully. He began rubbing his wrist. Enjolras wasn't immune to Ep's vice grip. It left a red mark on it.

"I'm also sorry." Eponine said as she acknowledged his small bruise.

Enjolras waved his hand dismissing it.

"What was it you want to tell me?" he asked.

He saw Eponine constrain a shudder.

"Yeah that." she stalled, finding the right words to say.

"Well?"

"The Patron Minette is upset with you and the others. Me and Grantaire think its because they want something. We just don't know what." Eponine blurted quickly.

"We're not that really sure. Me and Grantaire are planning to scour the city and make sure it wasn't just some crazy rumor." Eponine went on and on until Enjolras grabbed her shoulders to stop.

"It's okay. We know." Enjolras said, silencing her.

Eponine showed her shock on her face.

"What do you mean you know?"

"Some friends told me in advance. Of course this was to be expected. I'm not the only one who made enemies in this campaign. They probably want money." Enjolras said speaking lightly as though it were no serious matter..

He felt Eponine tense under his palms. He saw Eponine's brown eyes examine his face. Her eyes scanned him as though she was trying to read his mind. The look on her face showed that she was confused. Of course it was all about money, Enjolras reassured himself. What would the Patron Minette want with him? Because by the way Eponine looked so perplexed by his answer that he was certain Ep knew something he didn't. The thought vexed him.

Everything aside, he was still concerned for her. Concerned as to why she was so troubled by it all. It's not her problem to worry. Enjolras tried to deny it as much as he wanted but it was clear that he developed as certain attraction to this brown eyed mystery he had in front of him. And in his attraction he has not failed to develop to care for her and her worrisome mood she had right now. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on Eponine's smooth arms to soothe her. He was trying to calm her down. His planned backfired because Eponine tensed more to his touch. He released her from his gripped, in an awkward manner as Golden Boy would less likely to admit.

Enjolras was annoyed at how much Eponine intrigued him. He wanted to learn her, slowly and intimately. She plagued his thoughts, which annoyed him to the bone. He wanted to know every deep secret she could ever possess. More importantly, he wanted her to trust him, but after today he knew she hadn't trusted him. Yet.

Eponine shook out of his grip and he felt the her warmth sap from his hands. He restrained himself from trying to reach and hold her, to feel her warmth again under his ink stained hands. It was frustrating how many times he wanted her and how many times he thought that he shouldn't.

"Okay then." She said rubbing her arms. Enjolras felt his heart clench. It was as if she was trying to rub his touch away. Her tone indicated that Eponine wasn't satisfied with his answer.

He was approached by one of his colleagues earlier that week. Enjolras was surprised to see how the Patron Minette had an interest on him but his colleague reassured him that they were just after the money. But looking at Eponine's face, Enjolras could't help but wonder is it just about the money?

"Well then, I guess there's no problem then."She said nonchalantly.

"Do the others know?" She asked.

"I was planning to tell them now but I guess they're pre-occupied." Enjolras said. He nodded towards the group gathering around Cosette. They were laughing and teasing and asking her questions as to why she settled for a prissy little schoolboy like Marius.

"Yeah." she said as she bit her lip. A little smile started to tease the ends of her mouth.

Enjolras involuntarily fixed his eyes on her lips. Her bottom lip was being pressed by her incisors and Enjolras couldn't help but wonder how they would taste like. She parted her lips a little and by the gods Enjolras will go mad if she won't stop fiddling with her mouth. He wondered how many time Ep would massage his lower lip with her teeth, would it still be soft. Enjolras hasn't kissed a girl before nor he had a romantic relationship with one but he knew that what he felt for her was not platonic.

He certainly will be the laughing stock if they were to know his emotions towards her. He guess he should seek counsel with Combeferre, for he seems to know more about this things.

Eponine looked towards him and he blushed furiously when he realized that she noticed him gawk at her. She smiled and her cheeks blushed in return. Enjolras felt his skin crawl but not of disgust. He was mentally debating if he was going to kiss her then and there despite that lack of experience. She walked away, joining the others.

Enjolras watched as she strode to her seat. He was entranced on her hair that seemed to sway smoothly with every ' mind was out of control.

_What is happening to me?_ Enjolras thought to himself. He was horrified. He never had a woman have this effect Eponine, certainly from a girl she barely knew, For the first (and hopefully the last) Enjolras was under Eponine's mercy. She really was a siren.

o00o

_Hey, I'm not dead. I'm so sorry for the late upload. two excuses, One, no internet. Two, I had no more motivation left really. but when I read the reviews I got motivated._

_SO... remember when I told you how I wouldn't write in Enjy's point of view. Well, FUCK IT. that's what I say. I just went out on a whim. I really don't know what I'm doing. But thanks though for following in on this story even though it's bullshit. Thank you.. Love you..._

_PLease review because just like today I found my motivation because of it so please leave a god damn review. _


	6. Her Versus The World

6

Days have passed and the last rally, and the loudest Eponine might add have concluded. It was then off to the debates and then the elections would ensue.

In the cafe, per norm, the Les Amis celebrated another blood pumping rally with wine and warm company. Although, they were leaderless at the moment since he was pre-occupied with his colleagues, celebrating in a more formal way. But that did not douse their spirits, so they started without him. Of course every member was tired for the rally did not become a success without their help.

Eponine was extremely relieved when nothing violent happened, except for the uproar of the crowd. By that, she meant that her father didn't do anything remotely dangerous to her or her friends. Yet.

"Where were you Eponine? We didn't see you in the crowd?" asked Feuilly.

Where was Eponine? Well, she was looking down on the crowd from the window off an abandoned building. It was closed off for renovations. It was clearly condemned for safety reasons, but she used it as her perch and look out.

She hired the little street children, those who are willing to earn an extra pence, to be her eyes and ears through the crowd. They would go up and tell her of all the men and women that might be dangerous.

Her heart softened a little when the little girl she hired, her name was Lucille, pointed at an old and withering man. She said that he smelled funny. (The poor geezer was just using an old fashion pomade, which is really not pleasing to the nose.) Her big brother then pinched her and told her to keep quiet.

"Don't treat your sister that way." scolded 'Ponine.

The boy then looked at his feet and muttered a small apology. Eponine gave them more that what she offered, earning her a wide grin and a tight embrace from Lucille.

Eponine felt her heart rise up to her throat when the pair walked away with a skip in their step. She remembered when she was like that, only with Gavroche or Montparnasse as her company. They would walk around the streets, find some easy pickings. They would pick pocket or beg or something despicable. Yet, the most unexpected was Gavroche's big heart.

Eponine's mother disapproved Gavroche and sent him away when he was still too young. He had a little shack that he liked to call home. Eponine would visit him, keep him in check. They would wander of the street together and when Gavroche sees a little kid in trouble, he always finds a way to help. But he was a Thenardier, so he knew how to lie,steal,cheat and be as menacing as the name upholds. Although Gavroche was that one spark of hope Eponine had, that there is still some good in the world. (But right now after all of her experience, she was finding it hard to believe)

Where is he now? Where is her sister, Azelma? Where is her mother? Eponine was glad to say they were safe. At least, that was what Master had told them. She pleaded and begged for Master to help them. And help them he did. The process was strange for Eponine, although she didn't knew how they got safe. Her employer wasn't that too keen in sharing in the details, all he ever told them was that they were safe. For Eponine, his words were gospel so if he says they are safe, then they are safe. They are safe.

Eponine was then lured to Cosette's conversation with Joly's girlfriend, Musichetta. They were chatting merrily about some party of sorts.

"Eponine." called Cosette, snapping her fingers to draw her attention.

"What?"

"Were you even listening?"

"uhhmm..no." said Eponine.

Cosette scoffed, looking offended and scooted closer to Marius who had his arm draped around her shoulders. Combeferre chuckled lightly.

"Sorry." said Eponine. to her right was Combeferre and to her left was Feuilly. The Les Amis sat in two adjoining tables and had either coffee,wine or water filled in their cups. For Eponine it was coffee.

"Anyway, is it true that there will be a ball before the elections?" asked Musichetta.

Joly merely shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small peck on her cheeks, which was now blushing pink.

Eponine rolled her eyes at the sight. She remembered how Enjolras looked at her like how Marius was looking at Cosette. It made her heart want to jump out of her chest. His hands on her shoulders sent out electricity through her system. His gaze on her lips made his intentions pretty clear, and it vexed Eponine.

Eponine was used to that look. She was used to men lusting over her. She seduced to get what she wanted. She used her 'feminine charms' to complete her missions and her experience with it told her that Enjolras wanted her.

To be honest, Eponine was disappointed. She thought Enjolras was different. She thought that maybe, just maybe...

_Snap out of it 'Ponine, you're mission is not to be with Enjolras, it's to _protect _Enjolras._

_Although, he was decent enough to not force himself on you. You have to give him points for that._

Eponine smiled inwardly. Little did she know that the man who was on her mind was sitting beside her. Eponine really has to stop spacing out, now that their lives are in danger.

"Here is the man of the evening!" shouted Bamatabois.

All of them raised their drinks as Enjolras sat down.

"Thank you. I do hope we're prepared for the debate though." Enjolras said.

"Don't think about that now." said Combeferre. "Tonight is a celebration, for a job well done. Cheers!"

The Les Amis raised their glasses in a toast and cheered. After that was Coufeyrac coaxing Enjolras to drink, Bamatabois and Bahorel having an arm wrestling contest and Feuilly and Prouvaire discussing the latest plays and other theatrics.

A few minutes passed and a giddy Musichetta asked Enjolras.

"Enjolras, is there going to be a ball or not?" asked she.

"Yes there is going to be a ball, and all of you are invited." Cosette and Musichette shrieked excitedly and were now planning on what to wear. Eponine watched the two. Her face was puckered a little.

"A ball? Seriously? What is this the renaissance?" joked Eponine.

"What's the matter 'Ponine? Don't like going to these kinds of things?" asked Feuilly.

"It's not that, it's just the dresses are so fitting that you can't move or even breathe and after walking, dancing and socializing in bloody heels, you can't stand for two minutes without wanting to chop your legs off."

The boys laughed while Cosette and Musichetta glared at her.

"Don't spoil it 'Ponine. It's not like you've attended a ball before." said Musichetta, with a pout on her lip.

"You haven't been to a ball 'Ponine. Have you?" asked Cosette.

Eponine shrugged her shoulders with an impassive look on her face. She fixed her gaze with Marius and as if to give him a telepathic message. _Yes I have been to a bloody ball._

There was more than one instance that Eponine had to join charity balls, formal gatherings, summits or just plain wealthy people willing to show off their extravagance. There was only one time where it wasn't as uncomfortable as the others. But delving into that memory would only bring sorrow to her heart.

"No. But I have read about it." Eponine lied.

"Well, it's different to experience it first hand." Musichetta argued.

Eponine raised her arms in defeat and left them to worry about what they were going to wear.

As the night grew, Eponine noticed that someone was spying on them, on her. She spared suspicious glances all around but have seen nothing. Her instincts were kicking in and it wasn't that easy to shrug off. Eponine trusted her instincts. She felt that there was someone watching her.

In the corner of her eye, she could barely see it. A man leaning against the window sill. His gaze fixed on Eponine. If she were to turn now he would think that he was spotted. She had to think of a way to lead him off somewhere. Where she could 'take care' of him.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Golden Boy.

It truly annoyed Eponine how easy Enjolras could see through her. As she looked across from their table, her friends were all caught up with their own conversations. It was Enjolras who noticed. Why?

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because if looks could kill, the man behind you would've murdered you easily."

Eponine gave a small laugh.

"I'm not that easy to get rid off."

So Enjolras has noticed the man. Eponine was surprised that he did. She noted that she would have to be more careful around him.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" he suggested.

"Oh forget him he's stupid." Eponine will _take care _of him later.

"So," Eponine said. "A ball?"

"Yes." he affirmed her with a smile on his lips.

"Really?" she asked again, not containing her disbelief.

"Yes really." Enjolras laughed.

"We're expected to wear frilly dresses and you guys dress in dapper tuxedos?"

"Yes and we will dance through the night and socialize, make new acquaintances, and hopefully get to 'acquaint' ourselves with the ladies of the court." he said cheekily.

"Ooh. I wouldn't mind to be acquainted with some dapper gentlemen."

"Do you now?"

Eponine nudged him with her shoulder, earning her another laugh from him. When she collided with him though she felt a warm jolt spread from where her arm made contact with his. It always felt like that when she was with Enjolras. It was queer and frightening but Eponine is annoyed to admit that she enjoyed that little sensation she felt when they touch, even though fabric gets in the way.

"Enjolras, I forgot, what's the theme of the ball?" asked Cosette

"The colors of the revolution." answered Enjolras.

"Red and black." he continued.

"Those are my favourite colours." shared Eponine. It was true. It's the only two colours she sees more than most. She learned to love it and hate it at the same time. Complicated really. That was Eponine, right from the start. Good old complicated 'Ponine.

"Do you know what you'll be wearing 'Ponine?" asked Musichetta.

"Don't know. I'll figure something out." said she.

"Oh 'Ponine you have to go shopping with us. You're always spending your time here or god knows where. We need to bond you know.. Us girls need to stick together." said Musichetta

Eponine cringed at the mention of shopping. Her wardrobe was bare. It was filled with plain tees and jeans. Practical, really. The extravagant ones were gifts or tokens from her missions or from Master. She never uses them, even if she had a reason to. But I guess, she'll have to bring out the only red dress she has. It also is a coincidence since it's the only dress she dreaded to wear.

"The ball will be a week from now. I do hope all of you are going." Enjolras said as he stood. He recognized a journalist who earlier wanted to have an interview with him. He left and sat with the said journalist. The journalist, a mousy looking fellow with thick glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, took out his notepad and pen and started asking questions.

Everybody started chatting again and again Eponine felt lonely. Everybody has someone to talk to. Everybody belonged to someone else and Eponine couldn't find it in herself to intrude. She was just there. Although earlier, it was just her and Enjolras, teasing. Now he left,and she was in her own devices.

Eponine wasn't the kind who would revel in her own misery. (Although there are times that she did.) So she took in her surroundings. She examined every bystander in the room. She analyzed if they were a threat or not. Instincts kicking in, she saw no harm in the couple seated in a booth in the far corner, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. She saw a group of boisterous men arguing about the latest sports news. She saw a guy get rejected by a pretty girl wearing a spaghetti strapped dress over at the bar.

It never ceases to amaze Eponine how people could continue living their lives being oblivious to the dark things she has endured. Like the entire Les Amis for example, they dream of a better Paris, a better world. Oh how optimistic they were. Yet Eponine knew in her gut that there are forces above their control that would love to stop their dream from getting anywhere. Example number one, her father's little web of thieves and murderers.

It brings us to the question as to why isn't her father inside the deepest darkest cell in Paris' high end prison. Or why he isn't in line for the electric chair? Eponine knew and loathed the reason. It is the most degrading and lowliest act ever. Blackmail.

The shady fellow stood and went out. Eponine waited a few seconds, before the man could be out of eyeshot,to stand and follow him. But before she could reach the door she passed Marius and whispered in his ear. Her tone grave and urgent.

"Be back at the flat as soon as you can. The game is on." she said.

Over the course of their relationship Eponine established some phrases that would indicate that they were in potential danger, like being followed, watched and the like. It has been months since Eponine got to say it and it gave Marius a proverbial slap in the face.

Eponine left him there with a pale face and slightly trembling fingers. Cosette sensed his discomfort and asked if he was alright. Of course he lied and tried to compose himself.

_15 minutes_ he thought. _After 15 minutes I'll go home and everything will be fine._ But when he got home everything wasn't fine.

o00o

_**Warning! This part has blood and violence in it! If you don't want any of that, just skip. I'll give a summary in the next part. but if you're okay with a little violence then read as you might. I hope I satisfied your sadistic desires. **_

There were a series of turns, dodges, hidden corners, dark passes and inconvenient passages Eponine had to go through covertly to end up with the mysterious man in front of her and with a look of horror in his face. The man, while clumsily avoiding her, ended up in a dead end in a darker part of Paris. The street lights were faulty, nobody dared to walk on this road, the man was trapped and Eponine brought her favourite dagger. Perfect.

With a malicious smile on her lips, Eponine walked towards him. His gaze wavered when he realized that he was trapped, but his stance was still strong and straight, ready for a fight.

"You're Thenardier's girl." he said with a shaky voice.

"His girl is dead." she said.

"So you're a ghost." he said snarkily. His confidence was building a little bit and Eponine wouldn't allow that.

"Sarcastic one aren't you." she took a step. Eponine was just five feet away from him when he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her head.

"Thenardier knows you're alive and wants you dead. Who am I to refuse him of his desires?" he said pulling the safety off.

"A wise man." with those last words Eponine withdrew her dragger and slit the man's wrist, cutting deep enough for him to bleed but not enough that he'll die quick.

"Aagh!" he yelped and dropped his gun. He flailed his damaged arm foolishly and he got his blood on her shirt.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Eponine said as she kicked him square on the chest, knocking him down. His back pressed on the cold unforgiving pavement and a woman of equal attributes straddled him and pinned her knees to his arms, much to his discomfort.

"Tell me now." she cooed. "What does Thenardier know? Or what has he told you? Considering he won't trust someone who'll easily lose in a fight like you."

As if he had any blood left to spare, it all went up to his face making him a strawberry.

"Bitch!" he spat.

"Sh sh shh.. Your mother isn't going to help you now is she?" she lulled.

At the remark on his mother, he started squirming. This bloke really is strong, Eponine has to take care of it. She glided the blade down the slope of his cheek and made a long but shallow cut. The blood oozing from it made him realize that how much blood does he have left. Making him paralyzed

"Now tell me." she commanded, every syllable reverberated authority. "What is my father planning?" Her face inches from him and her blade pushed against where his carotid artery should be. Eponine felt his entire body shake. She saw his eyes darting from left to right, looking at anywhere but her. Eyes that are trying to find a way to get reinforcements. Eyes trying to find a way to make this situation better. Eyes trying to find a way to escape from her.

All his eyes could see was his blood snaking away from his wrist towards the pavement. All his eyes could see was the black of night, concealing him and shutting him from the world, permanently. All his eyes could see was brown determined and cold eyes staring back at him, waiting for a response. All his eyes could see was _wait_ a smirk?

He saw her lips form a half smile and it angered him. After everything vile he has done, he still has his pride. He was a man, damn it, and he won't be bested by _her_. An adolescent girl far behind his years. A girl half his size was able to pin him down and left him motionless when he had a gun and she only had a dagger. This was unacceptable! But by the way he can't feel his right arm anymore he knew that the inevitable would come. But by God he will have the last word.

"He's not going to kill you. Yet." he said. His voice going croaky as bile started rising from his mouth.

"He'll let you watch all your friends...die." he muttered. He was already losing his voice. Eponine cursed inwardly for slicing too deep. She let no emotion display on her face. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She was barely trying to cover her trembling as well but she tucked it all back to the farthest corner of her mind. Do shit first. Feel later.

"We will hit you where it hurts the most. What was his name again? Oh yes, Marius Pontmercy." Eponine couldn't help all her blood drain from her face and match with his. He gave a low chuckle, splashing Eponine with saliva. How could they know his name?

"But let's start with the Les Amis shall we? I guess poor little Enjolras will never know how it is to be elected for council."he said. With that, Eponine's blood returned to her pumping more vigorously than ever. Anger started to consume her. She is NOT going to let him die because of her. NEVER.

The man laughed as loud as he can. Eponine was angry. Angry on how ironic her whole situation was. She was hired to protect Marius but now, she brought danger to him.

Eponine laughed maniacally which startled both her and the man. Her mind started to tuck itself away into familiar hysterics. Is this some kind of joke? The fact that she was with Marius was counterproductive in making him safe. She is the only person who could protect Marius and also lead him to his impending doom. How ironic?!

How about the Les Amis? How about Enjolras? The reason for him to be in danger was because of her. What about Combeferre, Courfeyrac? Feuilly? Joly? Musichetta? Cosette?! She has been through a lot and now? all because of her.

The world is against her. Her story was a tragedy. She knew it in the moment her father laid a hand on her. Who is the writer of her story? She would like to file a complaint.

Both of them felt hours went by but the truth is the exchange only lasted 2 minutes. Eponine ended their conversation with her knife slicing his throat. Not much blood poured out though, all were already coating the asphalt.

She looked at what she had done. She looked at the blood that spilled out of him and couldn't help but remember the speech Enjolras gave. The colours of the revolution he called it.

_Red, the blood of angry men._

"Well, he was angry. I'll give you that." Eponine chuckled darkly.

_Black, the dark of ages past._

The dark that has concealed her evil deed.

_Red, the world about to dawn. _

The only red Eponine saw was the blood splattered on her shirt, blade and asphalt.

_Black, the night that ends at last._

She looked back at the corpse. His glassy eyes forever trapped to gaze into the eternal night death gives.

o00o

_**To those that have skipped, you can start reading**_

Marius couldn't stop pacing in his flat. He kept on thinking what the hell was going on? First strange men has been eyeing Eponine for days now. And yes, Marius noticed. One even tried to video her. Alas, Marius admitted fault to it. He did pry Eponine to sing in front of a crowd regardless that she has to have a **low** profile. But still, it didn't lessen Marius' anxiety. Not at all.

The audacity for Eponine to just leave him there dumbfounded. Of course, she was following a strange emissary but was it necessary for her to tell him the last minute.

"The game is on." she said. She said the one phrase that could stop his heart from beating. Making everyone to be concerned. What was he to say?

"Oh I'm okay. I think Eponine would murder someone tonight. No big deal." was not a good enough excuse.

They prodded him on what Eponine could've said to make him look like he saw a ghost and of course the man of the hour, Enjolras, started asking where has Eponine gone? What was he to say? Marius' heart was ready to leap out of his chest and land on his hands. He had to come up with a lie. He isn't good at lying. Eponine should know that!

He was starting to perform a breathing exercise Eponine taught him when he heard someone knock on the door.

"It's me." he heard Eponine say and a flood of relief washed over him. She opened the door to walk in and Marius felt his heart drop to his stomach to see blood stain Eponine's left knee and her shirt.

"Oh my God Eponine! Are you hurt?! Oh no! I have to call Joly. He'll help." Marius started rambling off and tried to get the phone when Eponine shouted.

"Marius! I'm fine. It's not my blood. I'm not hurt. Just.. let me change okay?" she said. Trying to soothe the bundle of nerves that is Marius.

She went inside her bedroom once she got Marius to sit down and she yanked his phone away from him. Afraid the he will in fact, do call Joly. She changed her blood painted shirt and pants for a white tank top and shorts.

"See Marius? not a scratch on me." she said softly. Marius still tensed and trembled in his seat.

"What happened 'Ponine?" he asked. A little pout forming on his lips.

"This was the first time you ever... You used that phrase and it chilled me to the bone. Everyone was asking why I was like that. Everyone asked what could you have possibly said. Cosette. Oh Cosette was worried sick. I had to persuade to not stay with me to wait for you. Eponine what happened?" he said, almost pleading for an explanation. His puppy dog eyes, melted her heart (if she had one, she thought).

Eponine started explaining to him what happened but she had to improve the truth. She wasn't ready for the look of disappointment clearly heading her way soon.

She told him she followed him because she feared he would be a potential threat.

_True_

That afterwards he trapped her into a corner of an alley.

_False. She trapped him._

She told him that he screamed that the Patron Minette will kill every member of the Les Amis to have what they want, whatever that meant.

_False, they wanted her._

Eponine paused to let Marius register it in his mind. His face was like the man she killed earlier, etched with pure unadulterated horror.

She told him she had no other choice but to kill him because he was aiming a gun at her skull.

_Which is partially true but she killed him to put him out of his misery. _

Eponine spared Marius of the gory details. She waited a while, waiting for all of it to sink in. Eponine drew a deep breath and readied herself to ask Marius the biggest favour she could ever ask from him.

"Marius, we need to leave the Les Amis." Eponine said every word filled with the seriousness and gravity of their situation.

"WHAT?!" Marius leaped out of his seat to tower over Eponine. He was already hysterical. Eponine cursed inwardly at how rash she was acting. She too was panicking over all _this_. Her mind needed an oil change and sleep. Aside from Marius' hysterical panicking she could hear her bed whispering, calling to her. Eponine wanted to be in a coma right now, but figured how could she ever sleep if she can't quiet Marius.

"Marius, be rational. My job was to protect you. There is danger lurking in every dark corner and I don't want you hurt." she reasoned.

"So the next rational thing is to leave our friends for dead?" he retorted, his voice dropping an octave.

"Eponine, they are our friends. Hell, I have found a family in them and I know YOU have too." he said pointing an accusatory finger at Eponine. She decided against talking back and she let Marius continue on his little speech.

"We can't just leave them. You could protect us." with that statement widened her eyes at him. "I know that's a lot on your plate but we could tell them. Ask for-"

"No! We are not doing that."

"Why the hell not?"

Eponine desperately wanted to tell him that it was all because of her. That she was stupid, selfish and naive to let her identity slip like wanted to tell him that if she could just leave then maybe..No, damage was already done, but she couldn't bare for them to know. After all, her father wanted her, not them. She'll call her friend he'll know what to do.

"Because, what would happen if word got out? Scandal. Marius. The media is a beast ready to devour its prey. What would happen to Enjolras? He would lose and probably blow off his campaign. You don't want to do that right? Ruin your friend?" she reasoned as cooly as she could.

"I guess you're right. But I am not leaving the Les Amis. I will fight you tooth and nail. I will protect my friends. I will do my job."

Eponine was taken aback by Marius statement. She's not doing her job? She killed a man. She viewed a rally on a raggedy apartment building. She was doing this because it was her job. Primary directive: Protect Marius. That was on her file. That was her assignment years ago but she had to fucking fuck up did she? And now Marius was talking about what she had to do.

Eponine's heart was starting to jump like an excited jack rabbit. She was feeling to many things all at once. She was concealing her trembling fingers with enough strength she had. On the outside she looked impassive, numb even but on the inside was a whirl wind of emotion. She breathed out a deep sigh and walked to her room to grab something.

She went back to Marius again and pressed a cylindrical item on his palm. It had a blue LED light on the end. The rest of it was silver and metallic.

"This, Marius is your lifeline. Keep it close. Keep it safe. Keep it hidden. Bring it EVERYWHERE you go. Keep it in arms reach. If anything happens, just pinch the ends together and the light will blink and it works as a GPS of sorts. It will track your movements when you activate it but ONLY activate it when you are in ABSOLUTE danger. Do you understand?" she commanded.

Marius examined it on his palm and made a fist with it inside. He shoved it into his pocket. He looked dead tired of the whole outburst and was ready to call it a night when Eponine said in a tone so deadly Marius thought she would hurt him.

"My job, Marius is to protect YOU. Do not think of me lightly. I did things that you couldn't believe. Do. Not. Doubt. Me." Eponine hissed through clenched teeth.

Marius looked at her. The staring contest lasted for 15 seconds until Marius said with a disappointed sigh.

"The game is on, you say? Win it." He went off. Leaving this last few words in the air. Eponine knew he would be going to Cosette. She knew that he has the panic button but that didn't settle her nerves.

She went back in the comforting solitude of her room. In her dresses, hidden in a secret compartment, she withdrew a black cellular phone. She pressed the numbers, she knew too well and placed the call.

When a familiar voice answered the phone, relief washed over her, but it was no time to rejoice just yet.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Identity has been compromised."

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Hi! thanks for still reading this. I don't know if Joly had a girlfriend in the actual book. I'm just basing this off from the movie and it didn't actually tackle on the lives of the barricade boys. But you're free to call me out on my bullshit. _

_If it isn't featured in the books so I made it up. It is an AU after all. _

_Anyway, it's the first time we get to see dark!Eponine. I hoped you liked it. But I would like to tease that Eponine does have recurring flashbacks, triggers, and PTSD. so expect more of it. And she is a seasoned killer so there's that. _

I know I kind of rushing here but the plot is based on a time limit. The story ends before the election really...


	7. Coincidences

Eponine was about to enter the Cafe to look for Marius when she felt someone lightly tug at the sleeve of her leather jacket. She looked down and saw a sprightly little girl not older than five years old. Her brown hair an unruly mess and her cheeks stained with dirt and grime. Eponine remembered her as the adorable little girl named Lucille.

Eponine smiled at the little girl and crouched down at her eye level to talk to her better.

"What is it honey?"

"Maurice got into trouble. Can you help us?" she asked. Her voice a little whiny than dire, as if it was staged. A red flag popped up in Eponine's mind.

"Maurice?" she asked.

"My big brother. Can you help us please?" she pleaded again but Eponine noticed a little smile on her lips. The girl was definitely playing at something. If Eponine had the time, she had half a mind to teach this girl the ropes to manipulation.

Eponine let herself get dragged by Lucille and thought that Marius could wait for her in a little while. Eponine didn't loosen the grip on her dagger though. Lucille tried to hide her face because it suddenly turned bright red when they stopped at a little wooden entrance hidden in an alleyway. The hinges were rusted and covered with webs, indicating that no one lived here, for the longest time.

Eponine looked to and fro and saw that this was the only entrance to the building. No other was in sight. Lucille opened the door, making a huge groaning sound that echoed through the empty room.

Both Lucille and Eponine's light footsteps on the hardwood floor made creaking sounds that usually is associated in horror movies. On the far left of the room was a grimy staircase that was devoured by termites. The room emitted a musk filled with rotting wood and mildew. There was only a single open window in the room. Casting a glow around the room. One large leather recliner was the elephant in the room. It was facing the window, gazing down at the busy Parisian streets. The room was filled with age and rot but the chair was new and fresh. It was angled to hide its occupier, if there was someone sitting on it.

Suspicion prickled in the mind of Eponine. Her mind was debating on staying or leaving. In the end her curiosity got the best of her.

Lucille ran towards the chair and she jump to lean her fore arms on the arm rests. Eponine saw a hand reach out to her and gave her a small pouch of coins. Lucille grabbed it with elation and ran outside, hiding her face from Eponine.

"She reminds me of you." the man in the chair said. His voice was smooth, clear, and eerily familiar.

"Except I was a better liar." Eponine replied.

The man chuckled and rose from his seat.

"Nice place."she commented.

"It is to be demolish tomorrow at six. Nobody'll know we were here."

A well built figure emerged. His silhouette was deeply etched by the rays of the morning sun. His head was on a cloud of black curls. He was wearing a a black suit and tie. He faced her and his blue eyes revealed her who he was.

"Montparnasse." she exhaled.

"Miss me?" he said. He opened his arms and Eponine melted into him.

His arms gave her warmth and comfort that tears forced into her eyes. She blinked them away once they were separated.

"You have made a mess of things 'Ponine." he said as he tucked a stray lock to the back of her ear.

"I know." She said and looked down.

"We need to work on your extraction too, you don't have to bleed someone to death. It was really tedious to clean up." he said lightly.

Eponine shook her head. Still not looking into his eyes.

"The rumors are true. Your dad wants you, badly. And once your dad wants something he's ready to break the heavens apart for it"

"It's nice to feel so special." It was Montparnasse' turn to shake his head disapprovingly.

"It gets worse." he said in a grave tone that made Eponine jump.

"How?" She said in disbelief.

"Master's sick and fading fast." Eponine's world paused. Silenced filled her ears. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach and bile rose in her throat. Her vision blurred and her knees was aching to give way. Her skin felt clammy and was visibly pale. 'Parnasse gripped her shoulders for support. Eponine breathed in deep to make up for holding her breath a millisecond ago. The tears finally won and in a mad dash fell to the ground. Eponine swore she could hear the sound of her bitter tears land the wooden floor.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" she said. Her voice was shaky and unsure.

"Pneumonia and it's bad." he said.

"Pneumonia? Really? After everything he had done, everything he had accomplished he would just die because of fucking Pneumonia?!" Eponine suddenly felt she was drowning. Her lungs desperate for oxygen. Her hands balling into fists. Her nails digging into her skin, hard enough to cut it.

"Ep, calm yourself. Remember, breathe." he said cooly.

Eponine drew in a shaky breathe as she closed her eyes. She let out a sigh as deep as a trench. Again she breathed in and breathed out. She focused on her breathing until she trusted herself to not pass out.

"There is a larger chance of him getting assassinated than dying of fucking pneumonia. What are you playing at?" she said, still not believing her friend and trusted partner.

"Well, a smoker's lung isn't making anything better is it?" he said. Eponine settled for a murderous glare than to punch him in the face.

She closed her eyes again and bowed her head. Shock slowly leaving her and acceptance filled in.

"How much time?" she whispered. Afraid to ask but desperate for the answer.

"A week or so."he whispered too but his tone lacked any grief or remorse. Which was understandable really..

"Where is he?" she asked.

"The Mansion."

"Of course he is. Always wanting the best of the best." she mused. Hoping something light in the conversation.

Both of them chuckled so quietly, you'd think they were coughing.

"That's why I'm here." he broke the silence.

Eponine gave him a confused glance in response.

"Master wants to see his daughter for the first and last time." Master often talked on how he had a daughter. When he was young and was a field agent, he fell in love and out of his love there came his daughter. Circumstances arose and he was forced to leave them both flat. He often said that the both of them has worn his conscience enough to make him go mad. But Eponine always remembered what her Master, Mr. Tholomyes, always said: "Distract yourself, 'Ponine. Madness is not finding anything to distract the pain." She held on to that phrase and engraved it on her heart and branded it on her brain.

Once Master inherited the agency he sent out an agent. His old friend Jean Valjean,who was stuck in Paris' prison for twenty years. He became an agent when Mr. Tholomyes offered to protect Valjean from his nemesis, Inspector Javert and the Paris' judicial system, if he would find and take care his lover and child. Apparently, the mother died and the Master told Eponine that he grieved and fasted for days until an anarchist regime started in the underbelly of Paris and he was forced into his work and he buried himself with it. Distract yourself.

All Master was willing to say was Valjean had the child in his care. After that, the Master stopped telling Eponine about her. It was a topic Eponine always skirted around but never thought to dwell in.

"Did you track her?" she asked.

"Apparently, Valjean, also known as prisoner 24601, has lost touch with Monsieur Tholomyes but I managed to track him here in Paris. He is under the alias as Monsieur Fauchevelent, who was the groundskeeper in the convent were the girl had her schooling." He said as he sat back into his leather recliner.

Eponine leaned against the window frame, letting the sun streak on her face and letting the heat of its rays spill on her face. She angled herself so she wouldn't be seen, but nobody would notice them during the rush hour.

"So you are going to bring her to the Mansion?" she asked a little too bitter. To be honest, she was a little jealous with Tholomyes' mystery daughter. She loved him like a father. She treated him as such and he treated her as his daughter. Although it wasn't that warm as she would like to admit but he loved her nonetheless. She was sure of it.

"No. For one day, master is to transfer at the private hospital. The Elite one. After her visit, he would go back to the Mansion. She will not know of his real occupation, she will be told that he is a mere businessman. It will be the first and last day she will see him."

"Isn't it a little harsh?"

"Is anything in our job the opposite Eponine?" he said forming a tepee with his hands and looked at her curiously.

She sighed in agreement and shifted her weight beneath her feet.

"Anything else?"

"We will leave them two alone for the duration of her visit but 24601 would escort her. Do not let any information slip. Master would ensure that. He may be dying but he has his wits together. But first, we must speak to Valjean before meeting Master's daughter." he said.

"Any plans in telling her name?" she teased.

"If I were to tell you, you should be the one seating in this chair." he stood and offered her to sit in his stead.

Eponine sat down, curious. What could shock her now?

"Remember that girl you used to talk about? The one you mother treated as her servant and then one day someone just took her away." he said, trying to stir her memory.

As the realization hit her, she slumped into the chair. She was grateful the 'Parnasse offered her to sit. If she hadn't she would've sat on the floor and the mold wasn't too inviting.

"Cosette." She said as she stared at the ceiling. Montparnasse paused, waiting for her to sink it all in.

Of course it was Cosette. It all made sense to 'Ponine and nonsense all the same. Of course it made sense to her that Cosette had everything Eponine hoped for. A loving adoptive father, Marius and a real father that Eponine wanted as her own. Also there is also the non existent burdens carried on Cosette's frail shoulders.

Eponine envied her even more. Eponine tried to hate her but she couldn't. Cosette didn't deserve her hate. She trusted Cosette into not telling Marius their relationship and she has lived her expectations and exceeded it even. Forgiving her of her faults when they were children and offered her friendship. Who was Eponine to refuse? Marius was right. She did find a family in those bands of hopeful and naive adolescents. She didn't know to be grateful or to regret or to be guilty. Maybe all three.

"Well, I can't let her see me. My father knows my identity but my frie-" 'Parnasse raised a brow and waited to finish her word.

"Cosette doesn't know my job but she knows I am a Thenardier." she said covering up her earlier statement. Is it also ironic that Marius knows her job but doesn't know that she was a Thenardier? Maybe they were both meant for each other. Eponine shook the idea out of her mind. Focus.

"Cosette, my darling 'Parnasse, is Marius' girlfriend." she said in a know it all voice.

"Coincidences.. The universe couldn't be that lazy.." he muttered.

"Oh if we are submitting our proverbial complaints to our story's author, evidently there will be a queue."

Montparnasse laughed a little and gave her a small smile.

"Do you think our story has a happy ending in it?" he mused.

"Oh 'Parnasse, don't be naive. The only happy ending we'll get is getting buried six feet under with all our limbs intact."

He nodded in silent agreement. Eponine couldn't help but be pessimistic in their situation. What is there for them anyway? Everything is temporary for Ep and 'Parnasse, too temporary for them to be happy.

"When are you meeting Valjean?" Eponine asked eager to change the subject. Although she enjoyed her pity parties with her dear friend, it's not really helping her state of mind at the moment.

"_We_ are meeting him in a few short minutes. After you have gathered your wits." he said and clapped his hands together.

"Dude, Cosette isn't supposed to see me with you." she reiterated.

"Who says Cosette is going to see you? Both of them probably are in the Cafe or looking for you after they discover the flat lacking its piano player. Marius thinking that you have gone on a whim again, decided not to bother and expects you to return. Enjolras would probably meet with his goonies and probably ask Marius where are you but as he fails to answer him, they start a little meeting without you." It didn't shock Eponine to know Montparnasse that she knew of her relations. They tell everything to each other, lighten the load a little.

"Excellent deduction. I do hope you're right." she said. She smiled inwardly at the use of 'goonies' to describe the Les Amis. In fact as Eponine discovered, he was.

_**Author's Notes:**__ yay... they meet at last. Eponine is in knee deep in shit.. hahahhahahaha... I am such a psychopath. I love it.. Anyway, read and review.. _


	8. All The Lies

_Montparnasse led her into a hallway, taking care of each step._ He wasn't kidding when he said that the building was to be demolished. It looked like it could collapse on its own.

"You know you're such a drama queen." Eponine mocked her friend.

"Hmm?"

"The chair? Really? Do you have to have your ominous moment?" she teased as they skirted around the floor boards. Finding the ones that are sturdier than the next.

"Says the girl who draws attention to herself just standing in a room." he said dodging a beam of wood, placing his hand on the wall for balance.

"I'll take it as a compliment." she said as she did the same.

When they reached another wooden threshold, they stopped in front of it. Both of them opened the door with a heave, the hinges grinding loudly in response. It finally gave a small opening for both of them to slide out. The things they had to go through.

"How did you manage to get in?"she asked.

"It was easier to push it in that to pull out." he explained.

"That's what she said." she muttered.

Montparnasse stopped at his tracks and looked at her. He looked so done with her. Eponine laughed, until something shiny caught her eye. She turned and gasped.

"You brought my baby!" she squealed and ran towards her motorcycle. It was a black Kawasaki Ninja 300. It was leaning on its stand and two helmets hung on its handlebars. Both black as the colour of night.

"Thought it would make you smile." he said as he took his place beside her, hands in pockets.

"You thought right, as always." She turned to him and patted his head as affectionate as the motion suggests. "Now, hop in. I have been waiting to drive this baby for months." She said as she straddled her beloved vehicle. She shifted until she was comfortable and then Montparnasse mounted their mighty steed. Both of them put on their dark tinted helmets. Eponine started it and giggled at the familiar purr of the engine. Montparnasse held on to her waist and they sped off to the streets.

_Traffic was now dissipating and they glided down smoothly on the asphalt and sometimes cobble stoned streets._ Eponine missed the engines revving at her command. She missed the wind on her face, (technically helmet, but you get the idea.) She felt like she could fly in that instant. There is always that rush you feel when you are traveling at 30 miles an hour and the wind whipping you mercilessly. She felt she was letting go all the weight on her shoulders. Letting the wind take it from her to no man's land.

Eponine has never been to Cosette's house, fortunately. If she had been, then Monsieur Fauchevelent would recognise her. She reminded herself to give 'Parnasse a high five when her built in GPS started to blink and give her directions, probably coded in by the man himself.

Through twists and turns, stops and gos and left and rights, the agents were able to find themselves in a little house at the end of the street. It was small and quaint. They parked the bike in the far end of the sidewalk. They removed their helmets and tamed their troublesome locks.

They walked towards the gate. Eponine noticed overgrown ferns and bushes decorated the front yard, with wild flowers at bloom. It meant that no one bothered to take care of them. Knowing Cosette however, Eponine supposed she tried but her efforts were surpassed by mother nature's own stubbornness.

The black metal gate loomed over them. Uninviting yet unlocked. The gate creaked and groaned as it opened. They heard someone rustling inside the house. They looked at each other and without speaking a word, walked briskly and powerfully through the little cemented walkway up to the door.

Both of them took in their surroundings and none of them saw any nosy bystanders. Montparnasse gave the knocker a firm tap on the maple door and they waited. They heard shuffling and they waited. Their faces impassive and ready. Posture straight, reflexes intact, just like old times.

The door opened and they saw a man with his weariness and old age clearly etched in every wrinkle, every gray hair and dark circles under his eyes. Eponine couldn't believe that Master had faith in this withered old man. Then again, first impressions are always never right.

"Hello, good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning. You are Monsieur Fauchelevent correct? We've been looking everywhere for you." said Montparnasse.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he set a deep frown.

"I believe so." he asked. His expression turned dark, far from the frail old man he looked before. He squared his shoulders and held a tight grip on the door knob.

"We would like to talk to you." Montparnasse replied.

He sidestepped himself inside and motioned to close the door as he said.

"I am very sorry but I am busy. Come back next time." The door was almost closed when Eponine placed her foot in the gap.

"We come from the special request from Mr. Tholomyes himself regarding his daughter who is under your care. Isn't that right 24601?" she dead panned using his old prisoner tag to unnerve him.

"Very well, then if he is the one who sent you then by all means let's discuss and my name is Jean Valjean." he said calmly. His posture relaxed a fraction. He had no idea why they were coming for him at this time, but knowing his old friend, Tholomyes was meticulous and tedious.

Valjean deduced that if it was that important he would've come himself. Cosette was his blood and flesh after all. Or he thought that lowly of his daughter? No, if he did then he wouldn't have entrusted Cosette to Valjean's care. Valjean was perplexed yet he didn't show it.

_He led them through his small cottage like home._ They were in his office which was only filled with papers, books and a large desk with brimming drawers. He made them sit in the two chairs in and he sat on his desk chair opposite them. He furrowed his brow and leaned on his desk.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he said, eyeing the two of them.

"Monsieur Tholomyes is dying and wishes the company of her daughter for one day." Montparnasse said, cutting to the chase.

Valjean's eyes grew wide and he slumped into his chair and exhaled a deep breath. Eponine gave him a few minutes to recollect himself. Eponine knew not of Valjean and aster's relationship but if Master trusts him with his daughter then it must be that close of a bond. Something that personal and considering Master's standing would have caused someone to target Cosette by the numerous enemies (and sometimes allies) he acquired through the years.

Eponine gave him more reverence and respect upon realizing the great deal and effort Valjean gave to keep her hidden successfully. Eponine was considering to apologize for using his prison tag earlier. She didn't want to let him think that she disrespects him.

"I would like to mention that to this day, Cosette remains oblivious to her true parentage except for her mother, Fantine. I am afraid the news might make her feel betray and break her..." He broke the silence He raked his hair with his right hand. Probably thinking on how to break the news to her. "But nonetheless, she has the right to see her father before he passes to be with the Lord. I do hope she would not take it with a heavy heart. What preparations have you made?"

Montparnasse leaned in and weaved his fingers together.

"You will accompany her towards the hospital. We will provide the transportation and security, so no need to worry about that."

"All she'll ever know about Monsieur Tholomyes is that he is a multi-millionaire business tycoon. Any other information is going to be provided by him personally." Eponine continued.

"It will be set up tomorrow. I would personally escort you at 8:00 am sharp. Please note that it is important that only the two of you can come. Any additional information is in this letter written by Tholomyes himself."

Montparnasse drew out an envelope with elegant cursive script written on it from his inside jacket pocket. He placed it on his desk and Valjean placed it inside his drawer and locked it.

"Also, Tholomyes also requested for you to refer him under his alias, Emil Montaigne." added Montparnasse.

Valjean bowed his head and tsked disapprovingly.

"All these lies." he muttered under his breath, his head still hung.

"We know." Eponine held Valjean's hand reassuringly; "It's for her safety." Eponine would be lying if she didn't have any sympathy for Cosette. She was being fed lie after lie, but the truth had the price Cosette can not pay without blood.

In her experience, (which is now actually) identity is important. She could relate to the superheroes and the spies that live in fiction. Yet her problem was real. As real as she feared to be.

_**A/N:**__ I really do pity her.. Hahahahaha! I am so evil.. Wait till what's in store.. hahahahhhaa_

_please read and review... It's the only thing motivating me.. _


	9. Girls with Dysfunctional Fathers

_Consoling Cosette wasn't that easy as Eponine thought. _Of course she expected the pain to be unbearable for Cosette, who wore her heart on her sleeve. She thought Marius would handle her since he has a deeper connection to her heart. Instead Cosette clutched to Eponine and held on to her for dear life as Marius prepared her tea, hoping to soothe her. The gesture knocked 'Ponine out of the water. She thought Cosette would seek Marius for refuge but it was Eponine's shoulder that was soaked in tears.

She guessed girls with dysfunctional fathers had to stick together. She rocked her and rubbed her back, like her mother did when the beatings were to hard. She looked at Marius. They locked eyes, his containing the same bewilderment as hers. Both of them knew not of what to do. Marius was surprised as Cosette by her 'guardian's' revelation.

Marius retold the events since Cosette was no longer able to hold back the tears. When Cosette received a call from her father, urging her to go home. Two hours passed and she retold Marius what her father said to her. Eponine didn't bother to listen to Fauchelevent's lies since she knew the truth.

In her arms, Cosette's breathing calmed. Her loud sobs transformed to soft whimpers. Eponine still felt her tremors, no matter how Cosette tried to restrain it.

"Just let it out." she soothed in her ear. In which earned her another rack of sobs. Her tea forgotten.

Marius reached out to hold Cosette's hands. It ached Eponine to notice that the two of them were probably only ones left that Cosette trusted after her 'father' lied to her all her life, but both of them had lies of their own and probably equally devastating.

Eponine shook the thought away. "Focus on Cosette", she told herself. Absentmindedly, Eponine sang a soft lullaby to her. A song her mother used to calm both her and Azelma when they were awoken by gunshots and death threats.

A wave of calm was felt throughout the room. Encouraged, Eponine sang louder and surer. Her song welcomed by whose ear was willing.

When Cosette finally had no more tears to shed and her vocal chords betraying her at last, they stayed there. All of them frozen in time, knowing neither what to say and what to do. Eponine steeled herself and lifted Cosette's face to see her clearly.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Cheeks stained by the little make up she had and now was shed away. Her mouth was red and twitchy, bottom lip often quivering. Her entire face was pale from the strain of her sobs. Her voice was hoarse and dry when she broke the silence.

"What would you do Eponine?" she asked.

Again, Eponine was shocked and speechless. She formulated a sentence that would satisfy the both of them.

"I guess, I would meet him." she said.

Cosette merely nodded in agreement. Still there was silence, but she could hear Cosette's mind working, trying to have a grip.

"Plus, you don't have to do it alone." reassured Marius. She guessed Cosette hasn't mentioned that yet.

"That's the problem love, I'm alone. You can't come tomorrow. But fa-" she said trying to decide if she would still call him her father. "But father would still be with me." She decided to call him her father. Although, he was the one who brought her up, rescued her, schooled her, fed her, fathered her.

Cosette scolded herself into believing that he wasn't her father. Of course, not paternally but a father all the same. As the minute go by her mind got clearer and clearer and it showed on her face. Ep couldn't help but feel proud. Cosette stood strong.

A knock on the door jolted the triad. Marius stood to greet while Cosette went to the bathroom to repair her broken make-up.

She turned to face the door and see Combeferre and Prouvaire.

"Hey Marius, you ready?" Combeferre asked.

"For what?" he asked.

"Humiliating Prouvaire." he said. Prouvaire punched him on the shoulder, making Combeferre wince.

"Hey boys." greeted Eponine from the sofa.

"Hey 'Ponine." both of them greeted back.

She stood to meet them at the doorway.

"If it involves purposefully embarrassing Prouvaire, I want in." she declared as Cosette finished powdering her nose.

"You know, you all could come inside if you want." offered Cosette with a touch of sarcasm in her tone.

"No time. Prouvaire is wooing a girl." Eponine winced at Combeferre's words.. She dreaded another member in Les Amis. Another one to protect. She looked at Marius disguising her confused panic with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Come! Let us hurry! We shall not delay Prouvaire's conquest of true love." Comebeferre mocked again. Prouvaire was blushing and hit his friend again.

"Okay, okay." Marius said as he grabbed Cosette's hand. Cosette's face was amused by her sudden distraction, but she welcomed it willingly.

"You coming 'Ponine?"

"No thanks, I do not concern myself with the matters of the heart. But do spare me a video."

Her friends seemed disappointed at the notion but chose not to argue. They knew very well that when she doesn't want to do something, changing her mind is futile. A memory flashed of her pinning a drunk man down because he didn't know his boundaries and forced himself on her.

Plus, she needed to report back to Montparnasse. They still need to discuss their plans for her father. Marius had the tracker and she had the decency to code it in her GPS of both her phone and motorcycle.

"You got everything you need Marius?" she asked.

"Yeah 'Ponine." patting his chest pocket his shirt had, knowing what she meant

"Good luck on your romantic endeavors Prouvaire. May it be worthwhile on video." she waved good bye and closed the door. She savored the smiles and chuckles she received before she was about to close the door.

She waited thirty minutes, until she was sure that they were gone. When she deemed it so, she grabbed on her leather jacket, helmet, keys, dagger and phone and went out.

As expected her baby (She called the black mamba) was waiting for her. She revved up the engine and sped off.

_**A/N**_:_ You notice that the chapters get shorter but I have a really weird concept on chapters really. I dunno how to explain it. In all honesty its really easy to write it short. But you'll get some regular updates since I am stuck at home.. _

_Read and Review porpabor..._


	10. What She Deserved

10

Her motorcycle stopped a few feet from Montparnasse and her destination. With an unsure heart and a swift stride she met her friend at the base of the tower Eiffel.

"If you wanted to take me out on a date, you would've said so. I could've worn something better than jeans, shirt and a jacket." she teased.

"I personally prefer the latter, it's hard to fight in a dress." he said, speaking from experience.

"But hey, no pants." she retorted with a smirk.

Montparnasse shrugged his shoulders, agreeing. Eponine laughed and they both entered in the elevator. As it was ascending, she noticed a couple of young adolescents. The girl was wearing a orange dress with rose embroideries. Her partner was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. They were holding hands and stood close to each other. Then she remembered.

"Prouvaire's wooing someone. I don't know where, but he is a romantic." she declared, not needing to say anything more.

"Damn." he cursed under his breathe.

"Arc de Triomphe then?" he asked. Eponine nodded. When the tourists got out of the elevator, both of them stayed and waited for the ones who wanted to go down. Few of them gave them peculiar looks but none bothered them. They decided not to risk being seen by anyone familiar. Although Eponine doubts Prouvaire would even woo someone in the Eiffel Tower. Isn't it a little too cliche? especially from a Parisian.

They ducked the tourists who were taking picture at anything that has matter. Blinding flashes made the city lights useless.

They arrived at the tourist spot with less effort. Though, they did not wander. They just entered the coffee shop that was crowded but not that too noisy.

You are probably questioning their methods but both of them are often praised by their unorthodox methods that almost never fails.

They got the idea from reading _The Great Gatsby_. It said that big parties were so intimate while small parties has no privacy at all. It clicked for Eponine. She thought it over and over. She then realized that when you are in a big crowd, it has a lesser chance in drawing attention since they are caught up in their own conversations. Montparnasse was weary to try it at first, but when it worked on a minor mission they decided to turn it into norm. The tourist attractions were suggested for many reasons. One would be the tourists are not familiar with the language. Two, they don't care still entranced by the magic of the city.

They settled down at the farthest table from the door and ordered coffee.

"How is she?" he asked as he sipped his irish coffee

"If you touch my right shoulder you could still feel her tears." she said.

Montparnasse cringed.

"We may have rushed the girl." he concluded.

"Her father's dying. I say there's no time like the present." she said a little coldblooded.

They noticed a 50 year old woman with a fake Prada bag placed beside her give them a wary glance. Eponine glared daggers at her, making her stand and leave feeling offended. Seriously, can they have one conversations that doesn't make them seem like sociopaths.

They returned to their conversation with more quiet voices.

"She'll come tomorrow." Eponine reassured.

"I do hope things go as planned." he said, voicing his mind.

"With that aside. What are we going to do about my daddy issues." 'Parnasse furrowed his brow in deep concentration. He leaned on his armrest and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"We shouldn't concern ourselves with that yet, let them have offense." Eponine shook her head in understanding.

"I have a plan, but we should tell Master first. You'll visit him when Cosette's visit is over. Before he goes back to the mansion."

"Why not now?" she asked, a little irked. She was itching to see him again, to tell her about her problem and him giving her a solemn solution.

"He's meeting with the council, don't want to be a part of that." he said.

Eponine raised her brows in agreement. She wasn't that enthusiastic to be in a meeting filled with investors, royalty and politicians. It was a miracle that meetings haven't ended with a dead body or two. No, that happens after.

The conversation had died down. Until 'Parnasse shook his head and laugh a shallow laugh, probably amused by his thoughts.

"What?" she said smiling.

"This is your problem 'Ponine." at that her smile. "You get attached."

Eponine bowed her head. Guilty of his statement.

"I try 'Parnasse. I try to back away, but there is always something pulling me back." she said, a little defeated.

"I know, it's called your urge to live." he stated.

Eponine's eyes grew wide. Her eyes fixed on her friend, urging him to explain.

"You were never meant to live this kind of life 'Ponine." Montparnasse continued. "You were meant to sing, have a proper job, study, be who you wanted to be in life. You are soft and sensitive no matter how hard and sharp your past has molded you to become and that's okay. You are a victim of unfortunate circumstance and it's not your fault. You have a heart. You still have passion. Something in the back of your mind is still fighting for a chance for you to live the life you deserved. And 'Ponine you deserve so much. You're not the problem. It's the job. ." Eponine looked away as a tear glided down her cheek. She couldn't believe the words pouring out of her friend's mouth. Her expression softened and a lump formed on her throat.

She couldn't describe the feeling of elation she felt. Montparnasse, held her hand and gazed at her.

"But Goddammit 'Ponine. Protocol is protocol." he said. Both of them laughed.

Their night continued and Eponine went home with the light heart she didn't expected. She entered the flat and notice that Marius has gone home. Since his keys were on the coffee table. She went to the bathroom and showered. She relished the hot water raining down at her. Her mind reminiscing on the words 'Parnasse said to her.

"_Something in the back of your mind is still fighting for a chance for you to live the life you deserve."_

Eponine closed her eyes and branded the words her heart.

"_And 'Ponine you deserve so much."_

Eponine smiled and for once she felt relieved to think that her friend understood what has been going on her mind.

She was oblivious though, that someone followed Marius home. Someone knew where they lived. It isn't that hard to guess who.


	11. I Do

Eponine was back at the flat, playing the piano. She struck the keys with a morose and disappointed heart. She played a melancholy tune but melodious all the same. Her head hung and her shoulders slacked. She hunched over the piano, playing with idle finesse.

The door unlocked and opened, revealing Marius, Enjolras, Combeferre and Prouvaire.

"Hey 'Ponine. Just getting some papers." he said upon entering.

"Sure Marius." She said, still playing and not facing him. Combeferre noticed her sad tune and asked.

"Ep, you okay?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah." She said as she turned. She sat diagonally, her leg raised and rested on the bench. She flashed a smile.

"Oh Prouvaire, you got the girl?" she asked, trying to cheer herself up.

His head instantly hung low and tried to cover his face with his hands. He was then rewarded with laughter from his two friends.

"Oh please tell me you got it on video." she pleaded as she deduced the result of Prouvaire's act of romance.

"Actually, I have it in here." said Enjolras raising his phone.

Eponine beamed at him and scooted in her bench. She patted the space beside her and Enjolras sat down. Eponine twisted her torso and craned her neck to look at Enjolras' phone. Enjolras adjusted closer to her so Eponine's chin rested a little in his right shoulder. Her cheek was close to his.

Eponine avoided to gaze at Combeferre and Prouvaire who she knew were amused by their close proximity. She also avoided looking at the man beside her. It took a lot for her to restrain her cheeks from burning. She felt Enjolras' warmth and smelled his scent, soap and old books.

Her heart was ready to claw its way out of her chest. She swore Enjolras could hear her pulse throbbing. Still, she casted down her eyes to his device, afraid of looking like a tomato.

Enjolras on the other hand, was finding it hard to breathe. He faces large crowds, merciless journalists and demanding supervisors on a daily basis but he hated how his heart rose to his throat when he's with her. Enjolras' hated to admit that he enjoys this kind of sensations. He enjoyed being with Eponine in general. He couldn't explain it himself but he just does... It really is complicated.

Was it because she was opposite to him? She's unorthodox, Enjolras admitted. She was loud, and sometimes she needed a filter in that mouth. Though she was so soft and kind. He saw her when a little girl dragged her off one day. How she smiled and crouched down to level with her, made Enjolras smile. Most people would just dismiss the child, hit her even. Yet how Eponine softened at the girl's touch made Enjolras heart do a somersault.

For Enjolras, she was the most mysterious woman he knew. Yet he could see right through her facade. He knew she was sad, when she hid it with a smile. He noticed how Eponine's fingers would tremble when she hid it under her pockets.

When Enjolras saw her for the first time, Marius was dragging her upstairs. He could see in her face that she didn't want to come in the first place and to be honest with himself, he was annoyed at Marius for bringing her. Yet when he found her alone, gazing at the sky he was absolutely smitten.

Enjolras pressed play and was glad that he could focus on something else other than Eponine.

She watched as she saw Prouvaire at the platform of Eiffel tower. She gave herself a mental high five for making the call to change venue.

"Cheesy much." she muttered to herself, her smile not fading.

She saw as Prouvaire approached the girl, flowers in tow. The blonde girl on the other hand was with another girl their hands interlaced. Eponine gave a low whistle, knowing why he got rejected. Yet she watched through.

Prouvaire called her attention and she turned, shock in her expression. Eponine couldn't hear what they were talking about because it was buried by the snickers of his friends. Eponine knew how Prouvaire's face fell and the blonde's companion stifling a laugh that he was rejected. The video ended with a sunken Prouvaire approaching them.

"Even I knew she was a lesbian Prouvaire." Eponine finally said as the video ended. Prouvaire groaned and the three of them laughed.

"I thought the girl was her bestfriend." he reasoned. Eponine laughed harder, clutching to her stomach and holding the edges of the piano to maintain balance.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry.." she said struggling between laughs. "I just can't believe you would ask out.. I just." she said still laughing. Prouvaire groaned and started going pink from embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. I'm over it." she said but she still shook and snickered.

"At least she accepted the flowers." she said.

"And both of you have a funny story to tell." added Combeferre and Eponine thought Prouvaire would hit him right there.

Marius appeared out of his room and like on cue a weak knock was on the door. Eponine's smile fell when Marius opened to see a red eyed Cosette. Eponine shifted and turned her back to the piano. Marius lead Cosette to the couch and she sat between Prouvaire and Combeferre. Marius sat on the coffee table across her, not minding the furniture.

"How was it?" Marius asked.

Then Cosette bursted into tears.

Eponine saw the discomfort from the three men out of the loop and saw them formulating an excuse to leave. She couldn't blame them for wanting to leave though, they felt like they weren't allowed to see this.

"I think, you should go." Eponine said to them and she saw their relief.

"No, no. It's okay I just.." Cosette exhaled through her mouth. Gathering herself.

"If I tell enough people then maybe I could accept it myself." she continued.

"Accept what?" Combeferre said, confused.

"My father's dying." Cosette deadpanned.

The four of them were genuine with their look of shock but Eponine already knew, but she wasn't sure if she accepted it as well.

"Monsieur Emil is dying?" Marius asked.

Cosette told them everything. She started first with her being adopted to help the three catch up. Eponine wasn't comfortable in Cosette sharing but how could she stop her? When Cosette finished telling her true parentage she paused for awhile. Allowing it to sink in. Eponine was impressed in how she still had it together. Her voice shaky and hoarse but level.

"Earlier this morning, someone came for us. The chauffeur's name was Marc, if I could remember." Eponine flinched a little, recognizing Montparnasse's alias.

"The windows were tinted dark, I could barely see what was outside." she continued.

"When we arrived at the hospital, it was so grand. Marc escorted us to his room. To be honest, it looked more like a hotel suite than a hospital room. He had a bed much comfortable than the standard hospital bed. The light wasn't white and blinding and there wasn't that scent of disinfectant that I normally see in hospitals. It was very posh to be honest."

Eponine smiled internally, she knew Master always had an eye for the expensive.

"Then I saw him. Oh he was pale." Both of the girls felt a pang in their heart. Tears escaped Cosette and for Eponine she felt her tears trying to fight its way out.

Cosette continued to describe the best she could. Her voice was betraying her, adjective by adjective. She said he looked malnourished. That every hair on his face was gray and stringy. His voice was hoarse and soft. And what made Eponine's heart contract was that Cosette said that he barely moved.

Eponine couldn't believe it. No, she _refused_ to believe that her Master, once strong and able bodied was reduced to a half paralyzed old man. It just didn't add up. She had to see it for herself. Then she remembered that she can't. 'Parnasse called earlier and said that Master had a meeting after Cosette. She can't see him and from Cosette's description she started to doubt if she could see him in time.

Cosette started to rant on how she wasn't allowed to see him tomorrow.

"What do you mean you can't see him tomorrow?" asked Enjolras.

"I mean I can't. Father didn't ask me to come tomorrow. I asked Marc and he said he can't take me. I asked _Father_ and he wouldn't answer me and just look down defeated. I don't know what hospital or room he is in so I can't go there myself." she said. She looked down.

"It's so unfair. I just found out about him yesterday and I am expect to say my last good bye the day after?! I would be there on his death bed I swear it!" she said, her voice rising higher. Even Eponine knew that was unfair but when was life fair for once?

"He's my bloody father! What the hell?!" Cosette found it hard to breathe.

"Could you call someone?" asked Prouvaire.

"I called Marc and he said 'Mr. Montaigne is busy.'" she said mocking what Montparnasse told her.

"Cosette, from the looks of it, your father does seem like an important man. Maybe he just settling some things, knowing his situation." Eponine told her the partial truth, her voice calm and level. Of course Master being the head of one of the Europe's finest covert agencies, he should have settle some obligations for him, like finding his replacement.

Cosette looked at Eponine, her eyes wide and shocked. Blood rose to her face and she went livid.

"I'm his daughter! What could be more important than me?!" Cosette towered over her. Eponine thought a lot of things but she restrained herself.

Cosette was practically screaming at her, taking out her frustrations on Eponine. Eponine hung her head down and clutched the edges of her bench.

"I can't believe you would just say that 'Ponine?!" screamed Cosette. Marius was trying to calm her down but she was having none of it. Eponine though, felt like she was a child again. She felt like herself when her father was mad at her for not stealing enough money. She folded in on herself as Cosette's voice rose higher. Her shoulders hunched. Her head low and her hair draped her face, covering it. She tried in vain to stop shaking. Her fingers ached from gripping the edge and she fought the tears. Eponine closed her eyes, hoping Cosette would get it together.

She felt Enjolras' hand on her own. He squeezed her hand. He held on to her cold hands his thumb circling patterns unto her skin, trying to calm her but to no avail.

"I thought you of all people would understand! I thought you would know how it felt that the whole world is against you!" She was in absolute hysterics and Eponine was trying to restrain herself from hitting Cosette and screaming back.

"I thought you would know how it feels, knowing that your father treated you like SHIT!" she screamed.

"Cosette!" Marius reprimanded. Cosette clasped her hands on her mouth, realizing what she said.

Eponine felt something inside her snap. She was paralyzed for half a second, still trying to fathom that _lark_ had the balls to say that. White hot rage clouded her vision as she snapped her eyes open. She grinded her teeth. It was a miracle that she could still breathe. Blood pounded in her ears. She clenched her fists together withdrawing it from Enjolras'. Her head still hung, she hissed through clenched teeth.

"I do." she stood and took a step towards Cosette and Cosette took a step back. Marius stood between the two and Eponine gestured to step back. Marius conceded but he still stood close to Cosette.

"Eponine I-" Eponine raised her palm to silence her.

"You are angry and hurt and I know that. But don't you DARE say that you know a fraction of what I went through." Eponine fought herself from screaming. She was so desperate to tell her that she was raped, beaten, abused and forced to be a prostitute. She wanted to tell her what she saw during missions, that she had to keep herself from falling into a pit of PTSD driven insanity.

"The entire cosmos is against me Cosette. Don't play the 'Who has the shittier life?' with me because I know for a FACT the you would lose. You don't understand and you will NEVER understand what I feel and what I went through and you should consider it a blessing." her voice terrifyingly calm.

She took one last look at a trembling Cosette. She turned to her room. She realized that there were other people in the room. She saw their pallid faces and she looked away. She started to feel regret for her outburst but she shot the feeling down. She held up her head high and went for her room.

"Eponine, I'm sorry." Cosette said when Eponine faced the door to her little sanctuary.

"Yeah, me too." she dead panned still facing the door.

She opened and slammed it once she was inside. The adrenaline in her body, making her act so cold and lucid, receding. She felt numb by her anger, but when she stood at their building's rooftop via the fire escape at her bedroom window, she felt everything.

She cried and cried until her knees gave way into the cold cement that was their building rooftop. She curled herself up into a ball and racked sobs. Her forehead pressed hard into her knees. She pressed her eyelids together so tight that she thought it might rip. Her breathing started to become rash. Heaving oxygen in and out. She felt like a boulder was crushing her. Her body ached, her mind went hurt, everything hurt.

It was unfair. Cosette gets to grieve in the comfort of her friends and she has to do it in secret. Cosette has her whole life ahead of her while Eponine has to be ordered around by powerful people in powersuits. Cosette has her innocence. Eponine's was taken too early.

Eponine felt everything at the same time and all too much. Pain. Grief. Sadness. Anger. Stress. Disappointment. Everything.

She wanted to scream, to kick, to tear all her hair out. But all she did was cry.

Cry after cry she started to feel hopeless. The world was against her. She has been fighting a war with an already pre determined winner.

She felt like she cried into infinity when the tears stopped. And her voice broke. Still, she stayed there, when she could hear knocking on her bedroom door. Probably Cosette or Marius.

She was done. Done with everything. She wished she could just sleep into oblivion. She was on a rooftop, maybe... Eponine banished the _isn't_ going to do that.

Eponine stayed, she finally felt numb after exhausting herself from all her emotions. She closed her eyes, hoping her nightmares are more pleasant than the one she is living now.

_**A/N: **__Ha. Ha. Ha._

_read and review_


	12. Going Home

12

Have you ever experienced a subtle form of amnesia the moment you wake up? That first couple of milliseconds where you forget where you are or what has happened. For Eponine, lying against the cold concrete on her building's rooftop, that feeling didn't last long.

Curled up, her knees drawn to her chest, she woke up numb. Numb from exhaustion. I guess that was Eponine. She either felt everything or nothing at all. It was a miracle that heart hadn't exploded yet.

She stayed there, immobile. She watched the skyline, the sun was up. She guessed it was 10:00 am. Her muscles ached, her head felt like it was being crushed by the weight of the sky. She found the will to stand and when she stood, her knees wobbled. She closed her eyes and gathered herself.

Slowly, she went down to her room. Upon arriving she noticed a note on her bed. It read:

"_Pack your bags, meet me at the airport at 1200 hours. We're going home._

_-M."_

Eponine didn't need to second guess who was it from. Excitement started to surge into her, knowing that she's going back the Mansion and to Master. After she showered and changed, ridding herself of the dirt and dead tissues of yesterday, she quickly got her backpack and packed the essentials. Her dagger. A Taser to give to Marius. Her clothes and underwear. She traveled light, most of her stuff was in the Mansion.

She needed to tell Marius. When she got out of her bedroom, no one was there. There was a note on the fridge, held together by a souvenir magnet from London.

"_At the cafe... Please come. Cosette wants to talk to you."_

Eponine started to feel nausea, remembering what transpired yesterday. The last thing she wanted to do was see them. She shivered upon realizing that Enjolras, Combeferre and Prouvaire was there to witness the whole thing.

Eponine rejected the notion of coming to the Cafe. She didn't want to see Cosette yet. She understood why she acted that way but was it really necessary dor her to say that? Her brows knit together. Devising a way to tell Marius her impromptu trip and not seeing Cosette. She decided to call instead.

She heard the her phone dialing but she heard a muffled tone in Marius bedroom. She opened it and saw his phone ringing off his ring tone.

"Damn it." she said to herself as she grabbed Marius' phone. Either Marius was stupid or he really wanted the two girls in his life to apologize to each other.

She pocketed both of the phones. Got her keys, leather jacket and back pack, and reluctantly headed to the cafe.

She parked her motorcycle near the entrance. She needed this trip to be smooth and quick. She was eager to go back to the home where she trained and developed into one of the finest. She placed it on its stand and removed her helmet.

She went inside to see no Marius and gratefully no Cosette. She saw Enjolras in a table, alone and buried in paperwork.

"Hey. Have you seen Marius?" she said casually. She hoped Enjolras would just forget yesterday.

He looked at her and raised a brow. Eponine prayed silently that he wouldn't mention Cosette's little emotional breakdown and their little argument.

"No." he said and Eponine let out a breath.

"Dammit." she cursed.

"He was here earlier, but he said to tell you that he is at Cosette's." Instantly Eponine rolled her eyes and showcased her oh so colorful language. She looked down and raked her hair, trying to think of whether to let Enjolras give him the phone or do it herself. She made for the door until Enjolras stopped her.

"Eponine. About yesterday."

"Nothing happened yesterday. Got it?" Enjolras showed his confusion.

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to see that. Cosette has been dealing so much and she's hurt. I understand that. She's just channeling her emotions. I just had the bad luck to be the chosen one. She'll be fine." she explained.

"And you?"he asked. Placing his hand on her shoulder. She restrained a shiver. She was distracted by the weight and warmth of his hand. She fought the blushing.

"What do you mean?" she said gazing into his eyes. His eyes, emitting an aura of calm and assertiveness. Something Enjolras exudes so well.

"Are you fine?" he asked again.

She gave him a small smile and reached for his hand on her shoulder. On contact, she felt a zing of electricity flow through her senses. She held it and removed it from her.

"I'm going to be fine." She said, still holding his hand. Enjolras smiled and Eponine's heart melted and did a somersault at the same time. Was it even possible?

It felt like eternity has passed with them holding hands. Eponine could feel both their pulses drum loudly and fast. Until Enjolras reverted his gaze from her brown eyes, unto her backpack. His smile then flatten into a line. Eponine could see his disappointment.

"You're going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, leaving for a couple of days." she said. She could see Enjolras fighting to frown.

"Is it because.."

"God no. It's not because of Cosette. I'm visiting a relative." she denied.

"I have to go find Marius." she continued, even though she felt her heart take up new residence in her throat. "Take care of yourself Enjolras." she said, giving his hand a squeeze before releasing it.

The door opened and revealed Marius, Cosette and the rest of the Les Amis not busy with their jobs.

"Marius!" she said as she approached him.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. She gave Cosette a curt nod, not really wanting to talk to her for a while. Cosette responded with a weary and unsure smile. Marius tensed as he witnessed the exchange. He half expected the girls to rip their each other's hair out but they remained civil. She dragged him under the staircase as the others settled themselves and ordered lunch.

"Hey Ep, I think you should settle things with Cosette first. She really is sorry and didn't know what she was thinking." he started to ramble.

"I don't care. Here." she said shoving his phone towards him. Marius went pink at realizing his forgetfulness.

"I'm going somewhere. Don't ask. Won't be back for a few days." She said at a brisk pace. Not wasting time for Montparnasse wasn't one to tolerate tardiness.

Eponine watched as Marius' sweat drip from his face in panic.

"What do you mean your leaving?" Eponine restrained herself from bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Leaving. Not here for a few days." She explained like an exuberant child. She was all giddy and excited not like earlier with Enjolras. She felt like she was frozen in time.

"But you can't just-"

"You are going to be fine." she reassured. Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How the hell am I going to be fine when you just told me that we're in danger days ago." he said using unnecessary hand gestures. Their tone was getting louder and and she was afraid of being heard.

"It was just a guess."

" A guess?! Eponine you killed a ma-." Marius didn't continue his sentence as she clamped her hand on his mouth and shoved him against the wall.

"Shh!" she shushed him. Both of them looked at the table filled with their friends and they gave both of them curious and amused glances. Eponine gave them a weary smile and pushed themselves farther from them.

"Marius. Remember. Low profile." she said.

"I'm sorry I forgot my roommate is a seasoned killer." he whispered.

"Look, you got the tracker?" she asked.

He fished in his pockets and got the device out open in his palms.

"Good." She closed his hand into a fist.

"Now keep it close. Don't use it unless in ABSOLUTE danger." continued Eponine.

"But if you are really so antsy, here." she fished out the taser and gave it to him. He tested its wight on his hand, a little frown on his face.

"No, I won't let you have a gun." she said, reading his mind.

"Why not?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Can you live with the burden of killing a man in your conscience?" she asked frankly. She discussed this with Marius and sometimes she gets annoyed at how much he thinks its easy to kill. All innocent people and psychopaths do.

He bowed his head in response.

"I'll go home whenever. Keep yourself safe for me okay?" she asked, patting his cheek, like a soccer mom sending her son to school.

"You too." he replied.

She turned for the door and gave everyone a brief goodbye. It was already almost twelve when she felt her phone buzz.

**You have thirty minutes -M**

"Sonofa" With that she went on a mad dash for the airport.

_**A/N: . . Fucking chapter. Fucking loser (me). Fucking hate myself. Damn it.. Read and review... **_


	13. Getting Ready

13

With a few tiny seconds to spare she sat beside Montparnasse at the Co-pilot seat in their tiny little private plane. Sweat dripping her face and pants rising her chest. She glared as Monparnasse laughed at the sight.

"You could have just woke me up instead of leaving a bloody note." she said as she settled herself.

"You need the exercise." he mocked. as he took in the headpiece.

"Shut up." she said as they flicked the switches and watched the gauges and pressed the buttons to get this aeronautic piece of metal in the air.

Montparnasse had a lovely conversation with the watch tower, asking for a go in take off.

In less than twenty minutes they were in the air.

Montparnasse switched the plane into auto pilot and glanced at her with a serious face.

"Now why the fuck did I see you in your building rooftop crying?"

"Cosette." was the only thing she said. She wanted to avoid the topic badly. Montparnasse just nodded his head like he knew what happened.

"Why and how?" she asked.

The way these two people talk was interesting. Both of them share a bond of trauma and suffering that they could talk to each other with facial expressions and body language. This also helps in missions, deeming these two people inseparable.

"You gave me a key and because he's getting worse." Eponine made an 'o' with her mouth and her eyes darted towards the sky in front of them.

She always wondered how it felt to fly. How the birds in the sky couldn't appreciate being airborne simply because they're used to it. Humans have tried for centuries and yet all they could come up with is a metal excuse for a bird. Eponine wanted to spontaneously grow wings and just fly into paradise.

But humans are grounded and are forced to deal with their problems.

"How is the Golden Retriever?" he asked. Referring to Enjolras.

"How would I know? My world doesn't revolve around him."she retorted.

"It does, lately." he teased.

"Shut up." she finally said and punched his arm.

Eponine's mind wandered to their little conversation before Marius sauntered in. There was something between them. She could feel it and she wanted to deny it. It was her job to back away, to not get too attached but that rule was already thrown out of the window.

Hours passed in comfortable silence. When they reached 30 minutes off from their destination, Montparnasse spoke.

"I think you should ready yourself. I believe Cosette gave you a description of him?" Eponine nodded, trying to remember Cosette's wails before she became an exploding bomb.

"But no matter how much you try 'Parnasse. You're truly never ready for this." she deadpanned, not facing her partner.

"You'll just learn how to hide it better. I suppose."

Eponine nodded and with the right orders and expert maneuvering they landed on a little tarmac, on an undisclosed location they called home. They landed on the outskirts of England. From there they drove and drove until they found an old but well kept mansion. To be honest with herself, Eponine thought of it as a castle. Dreaming of when her prince will come, but her prince never did. So she dug herself out of her grave and trained hard. She got tired of waiting and became her own saviour.

They didn't need to but for old time's sake they rang the doorbell. It's chimes resounded through every room and cupboard alerting the people inside. Although, the technology they have acquired has become more advance, Master liked to keep it old and golden but balanced.

Eponine gave a wave to the security camera. A woman, her name was Rose, opened the door. She had wrinkles on her face and weathered hands holding a basket of laundry. To anyone this seemed as though a large wealthy, non suspecting house but the deeper you explore the mansion the more secrets reveals itself. Like a something out of a child's fantasy book, but with more guns and government secrets.

She greeted them and they both entered. All of the staff knew who they were. They were _supposed_ to know who they were. It's not that they had a big ego, (well, Montparnasse does but tell no one) Master just likes it that way.

Eponine knew that all the employees were afraid of the three of them. They would avoid eye contact and shuffle past them. They gave small 'Yes' es and Noes. The employees avoided them like the plague if you wanted it to be summed up. Of course who would't be afraid where your boss could kill you if you forgot to put ketchup on his fries, and no one will find your dead body.

To everyone's surprise, the staff were treated right, with respect and courtesy. Master hasn't laid a hand against anyone in violence. He would simply dismiss them, and asks them to leave without a shred of mercy. Leaving them penniless and with no way to go home. I guess, that was cruel. A man's got to have a code.

They entered the threshold and Eponine couldn't help but gasp as she entered her adoptive home. She missed it too much. The floors were hard maple. The path was covered in a red regal rug with gold trimmings. Lights were hung at the columns. They walked a short hallway and it opened revealing a grand staircase dominated the oval space.

The staircase then dissected into two. One leading to the right and another to the left. The two chose the path going to the right. Knowing, that their adoptive father is waiting for them. They glided effortlessly down the mahogany stairs and padded through the red carpet and knocked on the gilded and engraved door. It was the door at the end of the hallway.

Eponine knocked sheepishly, deciding on whether she was strong enough. She felt like the helpless little girl she once was. Seeking his help when the training got rough. Sometimes, he accommodates her, sometimes he ignores her.

They heard a small "Come in." and both of them went in. The room had floor to ceiling windows on one side, giving them of the lush green forests. On another wall was lined with books and a huge sturdy desk was not a few feet away from it.

In the back of the room positioned in the center, was a large King sized bed with red blankets with gold embroideries. Cosette would've been shocked at the splendor of it all but Eponine was more shocked at the man lying on the bed.

"Darling Eponine." he said so quietly, Eponine couldn't make it out.

Her throat started to clench and she couldn't feel like she had the ability to walk.

"It's okay. ." he laughed, forcing him to cough.

Eponine's heart began to sink. He was pale. Tubes and beeping machines were attached to him like a cyborg. He wasn't the man who was worth a hundred soldiers anymore.

Eponine gingerly, walked towards him. Afraid that if she touches him, he would crumble into dust.

She sat at his bedside and involuntarily, the tears started to slip.

"Don't cry child. I am weary, you could clearly see that." he said gesturing to his wrinkled face. Eponine breathed out a laugh.

"I am tired of this world 'Ponine. Tired of this evil." he said. He looked away as if recalling a memory.

"There was a time 'Ponine. Where love was blind. The world was a song and it was exciting. There was a time." he said his smile ear to ear. Eponine felt a bitter cold wash through her when the smile deepened into a horrifying frown.

"Then it all went wrong." he said. Icy blue eyes, stared through her. Eponine felt paralyzed.

"Cosette's mother, was beautiful and fair. Oh the nights we spent together." he went on with a sing songy voice. Eponine winced a little. She did not fare well when it came to discussions about Cosette's mother.

"But then I was whisked away into the blue. Oh I grieved and grieved. My heart was locked away. Compassion and mercy was burnt in the pit of my anger and despair. Then both of you came along." he said, his voice but a gentle whisper now.

"Don't get sentimental on me Master. Makes me think you're going to die." 'Parnasse said.

The three of them laughed. It was a common phrase the three of them used once in a while.

"Well, Eponine. You need some rest and we'll have some catching up to do." he said, caressing her cheek.

Eponine was reluctant, afraid that if she will go he'll drop dead. After a few moments she nodded her head and said a weak

"Okay." She then went to her room in the opposite side of the building.

_**A/N: **__So here's what's what. If y'all are looking for fluff and shit well bohoo... This is about Eponine. Not about their relationship so For a few chapters its going to be about her and Master's sickness and whatnot. But after, shit's going to get down.._

_Read and review because I'll lose motivation. _


	14. A Group Discussion

14

Eponine laid down on the soft lush bed and inhaled the scent of her silk blankets. She stayed there, her gaze fixed at the ceiling. The flight did make her a little tired but she wasn't really that exhausted.

She stood and opened her wardrobe. It was packed with expensive dresses, shoes and bags. Gifts from clients and from Master. She sighed and pulled out a sweater from underneath and put on sweatpants. Cosette would've marveled at the life Master lives. All this splendor, riches and majesty would've made any girl live a fairytale. But Eponine wasn't blind. She wasn't oblivious to what Master did behind closed doors. She and 'Parnasse did the same. They're just a sick and morbid version of _Annie_. Eponine thought, remembering the play vaguely.

She took the phone out of her bag and called Marius.

"Hey 'Ponine. Marius is busy with the guys. It's Cosette." Eponine shuddered. On the far corner of her room was a desk with a built in desk computer and a large comfy swivel chair.

"Oh. " she said. her voice betraying her, becoming an octave higher than she wanted.

"Oh." Cosette said. Eponine waited her to hang up.

"Eponine.." Cosette said timidly, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Yeah." she said casually, her pulse rising by the minute.

"About yesterday."

"I think it would be best if we forget that it ever happened." Eponine replied quicky, swaying in her seat and knees drawn to her chest.

"But-"

"Look, you said some things that you didn't mean and I forgive you." Eponine heard Cosette sigh in relief on the other end.

"Can things be like what it was before?" Cosette asked.

"Yeah sure." she said in a rush.

"Can you give the phone to Marius?" she asked.

"I told you his busy. Can you tell me what you need to tell him?"

"What are you his secretary?" Eponine scoffed.

Cosette laughed and said.

"Yeah kind of. The things I do for him.." She said wistfully.

"Just tell him I said 'Hey' And Cosette?"

"Yeah."

"Take care of him for me."

"Have I done anything but?" she joked.

Both of them laughed as someone knocked on Eponine's door.

"Bye Cosette." she said and hung up the phone.

xXXx

Cosette was paralyzed as the dead tone of Marius cellphone rag in her ear. Eponine ended the conversation abruptly and it felt odd for Cosette. Well, the entirety of their conversation was odd. She guessed Eponine wasn't the one who deals with emotions, not like Cosette is the one to judge. She reminisced at her memory of their fight. It shocked Cosette to the bone at what she said to her friend. Maybe it was because at how casually Eponine mentioned it. Like she knew what the hell was going on and knew something she didn't.

Cosette's thoughts were interrupted as her boyfriend sat beside her ad pecked her cheek.

"Who was that love?" he asked as he took his phone from her soft hands.

"Eponine." she answered.

"Oh." he said with eyebrows raised.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Feuilly as he joined them.

They were where they always were. Packed up in some little cafe inside the alleyways of Paris. The scent of ale and coffee brewing mixing with the noise of boisterous men.

"No idea." Marius replied with the truth.

"She said she's off to visit a relative, but you never really know with Eponine." he remarked.

Feuilly and Cosette both nodded in agreement.

"That girl is a mystery and a feisty one at that." commented Joly's girlfriend.

Marius let out a wistful chuckle.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been with her?" asked Courfeyrac. Little by little people were gathering around them. Probably wanting to figure out Eponine themselves.

"A little over two years." answered Marius, with an impassive face and a shrug. He didn't like this interrogation type conversations. Both Eponine and him knew he was a bad liar.

Courfeyrac gave a low whistle. Marius gave him a glare.

"I saw her at the old building, the one before it got demolished." Combeferre spoke up.

Everyone's interests were piqued, even Enjolras' _especially _Enjolras' who camouflaged himself. Making it seem like he was busy with paper work.

"She was conversing with a lovely gentleman, inside an evicted building." continued Courfeyrac, raising a brow. Implying a little mischief in his voice.

"Now what do you suppose that suggests?" he asked.

The group fell into a deep moment of concentration. Thinking of what Eponine was up to. Marius was tensing in his seat. Afraid he'll let something slip.

"It suggests that it is not our business." Enjolras said firmly.

Marius breathed out a sigh. Relaxing a bit.

"Oh c'mon Enjolras. Isn't riveting. Having a friend that has a double life?" Courfeyrac said playfully.

Marius felt his palm sweat. Eponine _did_ have a double life.

"Yeah and she was a spy." added Marius with a light hearted laugh that seemed a little forced.

He remembered Eponine telling him something that goes like.

"_If you tell the truth but make it seem like a joke. For them it is a joke and wouldn't think twice about it, but you have told the truth."_

To his delight, his friends laughed.

"Yeah, and the one she met up with was a spy debriefing her of their next mission." joked Cosette.

"She's probably on a mission now." added Combeferre.

They laughed until Courfeyrac had the audacity to say.

"We're probably right." he deadpanned. His face serious and lost in thought, considering the notion.

"We're probably disrespecting her." Enjolras shot back. A little bit angry at how the situation had turned out.

For him, Eponine was the biggest mystery of all. He would gladly solve her. Learn who she was, who she is. Be the one to see her opened up. He wanted her to let him in. But he knew that to do it, he needed her trust.

"But consider it though. She's always antsy, looking behind her back. She always seemed like someone would throttle her any second."

"Oh honey, every woman feels that way." said Cosette, to which Musichetta nodded.

"Really?" asked Marius as he squeezed Cosette closer to him.

Cosette confirmed with a little humming sound.

"Anyway, back to me." Cosette rolled her eyes. "She completely disappears. She meets a strange man in an abandoned building. Comes back with a sick motorcycle, which couldn't have come from her pocket money. And goes on a trip to visit a 'relative'." he finally stopped rambling.

"Or she has a life aside us." Marius gestured to all of them. "Met up with someone who she hadn't seen for a while in a queer venue. He gave her a motorcycle, which I probably thinks she owns in the first place. And is _actually _visiting a relative." Marius was getting a little too anxious and angry.

"Or, we just pull out or noses out of other people's business." said Enjolras more firm than before. He clearly didn't want to press this topic into more mischief and disrespect. For Eponine's sake.

Marius was glad that they chose a different topic to converse on and he visibly relaxed.

"Okay, Marius. Tell me what's going on." Cosette demanded in a low whisper. Her tone serious and vague.

Cosette saw how he reacted. Probably deduced the truth out of him then and there. He knew he can't lie to Cosette. She knows him too well. _oh, fuck_.


	15. For Cosette

Eponine kept her phone and went to Master's bedroom. She entered and saw her adoptive father lying down on new bed sheets. A faint glow from far away fire place casting him a gloomy shadow, making him more sickly than last. He was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. She didn't want to disturb him but he caught sight of her once she made for the door.

"Come here Eponine." he said. His voice as faint as a whisper.

She came towards him in shy strides. Timid she was. It has been awhile since she last saw him. She sat on the edge of his large bed and tucked her legs beneath her. She heard the soft beeping of the machines monitoring his heart. An IV drip cascading along his left arm.

"So, how is my daughter?" he asked.

Eponine's face fell at the mention of Cosette. Her heart dove into the pit of her stomach with envy. She looked down and played with the silk sheets between her fingers. With a half hearted sigh she said.

"Cosette is a mess. She's mad because she only go to meet you and-." she was interuppted by Tholomyes' hearty chuckle. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She faced him as he said.

"I am not asking of Cosette. I am asking how are you?"he said grinning.

She shook her head, still not looking at him.

"I am not your daughter."

He took her chin in his hand at transferred her gaze to him.

"Did I not feed you, clothe you, and school you?" he said with conviction.

"Did I not raise you to become who you are today?" he asked once again.

"A covert killer?" she asked him. Her eyes looking at him as if she was the girl who slept on the streets.

Master let out a sigh and caught her attention again. His hand resting on her cheek.

"It isn't the life I had intended for you to have but it's the best one I could give to both of you." he said soothingly.

Eponine smiled and leaned in to his loving touch. She knew how the sickness was affecting him. He was warmer and more gentle. Eponine felt terror in her system. but she hid it with a smile.

"And I couldn't have it any other way." she said to him, making him smile.

"Now, what is bothering you?" he asked again.

"I've been compromised." at this Tholomyes smile faltered and was replaced by a deep frown. The glow of the fire making him more menacing. Eponine felt her heart skip a beat. The hand on her cheek was withdrawn and was now caressing his chin in concentration.

Eponine reverted her gaze back to her hands. Fiddling, as she waited for Master's response.

"Who?" he asked. His voice stern.

"Thenardier. My own father wants me. I'm afraid it will affect Marius and his friends. If their not considered as leverage to me already." Master only nodded in response.

"Have they tried to make contact?" he said his voice all business.

"Yes. Once, but he was taken care of." she said. She squared her shoulders and wrung her hands.

"Have you devised a plan to handle this?" he asked.

Her head hung and she didn't know what to say in response.

"I have consulted Montparnasse and he said that he has come up with something but he needs to consult you first before telling me."

"Ah yes, he has consulted me." he said.

Eponine looked at him.

"He already told me of your situation. I just wanted to hear it from you." he smiled cheekily, and Eponine felt like a burden was lifted of her shoulders.

"Well child, this is what I offer as a solution." he started to explain and Eponine's eyes widened in shock.

"But Master-" she started to say.

"I know, but I believe you could handle it." he reassured.

"How?" she asked. Seeing that her mission might be more of a stunt than an actual solution.

"You and 'Parnasse are the very best. Even better together than apart. If you have each other's back. This will work. Plus, it serves a bigger purpose than you know." he smiled and Eponine was still in shock at the plan but she trusted her _father, _as ludicrous as the plan was.

She nodded in agreement.

A cough erupted from Master, hoarse and dry. Eponine stood to get him a glass of water. He pounded his chest but to no avail. Once the coughing stopped, they talked again.

"This sickness is getting out of hand." she said, worry in her voice.

"There is nothing we can do to fight nature." he said meekly.

"And I thought there was a bigger chance of you getting assassinated than dying like this." she said gesturing to all of him.

"Sometimes it is better to go off as a soft whisper than in a bang." he poured his wisdom.

"I can't believe you're just accepting this." she shrieked. Not believing that the end of him was coming swift.

"I am tired 'Ponine. I deserve to die." Eponine closed her eyes and sighed in silent agreement.

The three of them deserved to die, not because of what they have done but what the world has done to them. They were tired and beaten and bruised. They deserved the unending peace death gave.

"And Cosette?" she asked. A tactic she used to get him into his senses.

"Collateral damage." he said abruptly, displeased with the subject.

"You have got to give her more slack than that."

"What do you want me to do Eponine? She can't know about all this. It will make her a target and confuse her even more." he said, his tone rising in vexation.

"Do you regret telling her the truth?" she asked weakly.

"No. The day we spent together was lovely but it will only stay that way." he said with finality.

"She could attend your funeral." she offered roughly. Leaving a metallic taste in her mouth.

"Then you won't get to attend." he said casually, making Eponine jump.

Eponine contemplated on the pros and cons. She questioned if Cosette was worth it. She gazed at the fire, now turned into smoldering embers. She remembered the little girl in Montfermeil singing while she cleaned, dreaming of her castle in a cloud.

She closed her eyes and and took in a deep breath, trying to give her strength in what she is going to say.

"For Cosette." she said turning to her father. Searching his eyes for any objections. He let out a breath and said weakly.

"Okay then."

"But you have to change your headstone." she said lightly. The Master was not quite amused.

"Are you really sure about this?" he asked again.

Eponine looked at the man who she loved. The one who taught her to be who she is now. The one who took them under his wing when he had no obligations to only from the goodness of his heart. The one who kept them from dying.

Eponine shuddered and tears formed in her eyes.

"For Cosette." she repeated.

"For Cosette." Master parroted.

With a sense of courage Eponine did the impossible. She lied down and rested her head on Master's arm. The one that didn't have any tubes attached to it. Surprisingly, Master let her. The warmth of their bodies, shocking both of them.

They stayed there in comfortable silence. Eponine relishing every second of it. Eponine then heard soft snoring from the person beside her. Reluctantly, she stood, being careful of not waking him up. She left the room and found the clock.

Seeing that it wasn't too late for her, she went to the training room and laid waste to the poor dummy she used to call Bob.


	16. Distractions

Every muscle in her body was screaming from weariness but she ignored it. Punch after punch in the sand filled bag attached to the ceiling, she let out her frustrations. A punch for her father, who was forcing his way into her life in the worst way imaginable. Another punch for Master, for letting himself get weaker by the second. A jab for Marius and his friends, for being oblivious about all the dangers that lie around the corner. Another sharp pain on her fist from another punch. A punch for her, for being too attached, for making her heart open when she vowed to keep it closed. A kick, because everything was going wrong. She kneed the bag, hoping it will stop her world from collapsing. A punch because everything has gone awry and it's all her fault.

She was panting and drenched in sweat when she heard his voice. She turned and saw Montparnasse. Leaning casually on the door frame, like the world isn't collapsing. Eponine glared at him. She was mad because out of all that has happened, he acted like it was just a normal day. Nonchalant he was, like the man who has brought them up wasn't dying not too far away.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked. The room was quiet. The only sound was the punching bag swinging on its chains and Eponine's labored breathing. She wiped her sweaty brow and grabbed the bottle of water and towel that Rose left for her.

"Yeah." she replied, her throat clenching. The water didn't help her dry throat. She needed something stronger. Like Vodka.

"Why?" he asked, still leaning on the door frame

"What do you mean why?" she asked her tone getting louder. Anger starting to make her blood hotter.

"Why?" he asked again, his demeanor all the same. Eponine shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to play Montparnasse's mind games.

"_Why?_!" she snapped. "Because my father is going to kill my frie-." Montparnasse quirked an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. Eponine hesitated in using the word _friends_. She considered the whole Les Amis her friends, family even. But what kind of friend leads them to their deaths. No, she has made a mistake. A mistake a _friend_ shouldn't make.

She had gathered her wits about her and thought of what she had to say before speaking.

"My father is going to kill Marius and his friends. My identity has been compromised and our _father_ is leaving us behind. I can't sleep because I'm afraid to wake up and find him dead." she hissed through clenched teeth. Montparnasse was riling her up and she was angry and exhausted. She glared daggers at him. Yet, his expression never changed. Her anger started sparking up again.

"How could you act like this?" she asked, her voice filled with a melancholic cocktail of hurt and anger. Montparnasse looked down and sighed.

"What do you want me to do 'Ponine?! Cry my heart out? I already did and it didn't make anything better." Eponine was startled at this sudden revelation, wide eyed and mouth agape. She never saw her friend cry let alone admit to her that he pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to calm down.

He met Eponine's gaze not long after and they shared a moment of empathy. Across the distance between the bench and the door they have never felt closer. They were in the same circumstances. They're in a situation that cannot be helped. They did not hope for a miracle. They knew there can't be. They were both trapped.

Eponine looked away and focused her gaze on the training mats on the floor. Refusing to look at her friend, afraid of what he may say next. 'Parnasse closed the distance in a few strides and sat beside her in the bench. Both of them were silent, not knowing what to say. Words of comfort weren't their strong point. The comfort they could give each other is their presence.

They felt as though, they were back in the days on the run from Thenardier, and the only thing they have is each other. But now, it was a whole new ball game. They were unsure of what to do. At least, Eponine was. Her mind was a whirlwind. She couldn't focus on a single thought. All of her problems stacked against each other, competing on who will bringing her down first. Her body too, was betraying her. Her muscles ached. Her lungs felt like it was filled with water. Her throat sore every time she breathed, as though she wasn't meant to. Her eyes stung from sweat and tears. Her eyelids weighed a ton. She slouched, propping her elbows on her knees. It would leave a mark but she didn't care.

She raked her fingers in her hair and stood. Exhaling loudly as she did so. Her legs felt like it was better to chop them off, but she stood nonetheless. Her heart, desperately pumping blood through her system. Eponine put one foot in front of the other. She considered it a tremendous feat, feeling like the floor was going to open up and swallow her. She paused at the door, waiting. She didn't know what for but she just did.

She turned around and looked at her friend again. His mouth was set into a straight line. A vein on his temple was beating rapidly, resembling his heart. A sheen of sweat on his forehead, as though he had run a lap. She focused on his eyes and it lay clear his full spectrum of emotion. She saw the hurt, the anger, the fear. She saw the emotions her friend has been harboring for weeks, years even.

Her soul was in chaos. Imitating the strong rapids of a river, mercilessly colliding with what may lay upon its path. Yet, deep in the eyes of her friend, she felt peace. She felt calm and chaotic at the same time, finding its balance. For she knew, that the emotions her friend had the good graces to show her, she knew she wasn't alone.

* * *

Eponine thought that sleep would come easily as she laid in her bed, but somehow sleep wasn't part of her mind's agenda. Although she was dead tired, she could feel her muscles begging for rest, her mind was like a stray bullet ricocheting from one thought to another.

She thought about Master and his upcoming death, which she has not yet accepted by the way. Nor she will ever accept. She thought about the deal she made with him about his funeral. Was Cosette really worth it? A nagging voice in her head keeps telling her, that she deserved this more than Cosette. She guessed it was the voice of reason. Eponine laughed softly into her pillow. She was sure her sanity was falling apart. What she is going to do is very selfless. Since when was Eponine selfless? She left her family in the clutches of her father because she and Motparnasse ran away. She accepted Marius' assignment, even though it was just based upon his father's paranoia, and rejected others because she wanted to have some sort of break from all the spy business. She got herself attached for God's sake. She made friends even though she wasn't allowed. Eponine was selfish. Why would she act generous now? Especially with the lark?

Eponine rubbed her temples softly. Her thoughts started to form a headache. She looked at the clock and found that it is 3:00 am. If she was going to salvage any form of sleep, she was to do it now. Eponine contemplated on popping some sleeping pills, may it drift her into a unconscious bliss.

With a sigh, Eponine walked to her medicine cabinet and searched for the pills, she thought of was her best friend. She took a adequate dosage into her palm and acquired a glass of water. For a moment she stared down at the drug. The pills that have aided her through the years. She sometimes compared herself with it. They were both just a means to an end. Used and dispensable. Eponine shook her head. It was too late for her to actually care.

She swallowed the pills and took a swig of her water. She laid down on her bed and made herself comfortable. Waiting for the drug to do its job. She didn't fight the intrusive thoughts that barged in her mind. She felt herself relax.

In her head countless thoughts drifted to and fro. Eponine didn't try to focus on it. She just let them pass. Like a security guard in a store. She just entertained the thought for a while and then it slowly vanishes, a new one takes its place.

She thought of Master, Montparnasse and her mission. She thought of Grantaire and thought that maybe he was passed out right now. She thought of Joly and Musichetta embracing each other with arms of love and tenderness. She thought of a love sick Marius, finding ways to make Cosette laugh and giggle. She thought of Feuilly and Bamatabois, thinking that they have found themselves in another exaggerated argument. She thought of Combeferre and Courfeyrac convincing Enjolras to loosen his cravat a little and be merry.

Eponine drifted to sleep with the lingering thought of Enjolras on her mind.

* * *

Eponine awoke with only four hours of sleep. Groggily, she met Montparnasse at the dining table and ate her breakfast. They ate in silence. The sounds of utensils scraping the plates echoed around the hall. After a cup of coffee warmed her throat she asked.

"What's on the agenda?"

"Master has to meet with the board today about finalizing his arrangements." he answered as he read the morning paper. She read the headlines and it appeared to be from England.

"He's meeting with his lawyer today to again, finalize his will and testament." Eponine focused back to her cup of coffee. She wanted to ask whether they get anything from Master, but she bit her tongue. She will wait and talk to him again if he wasn't too busy.

"How is he?" she asked a little sliver of hope that he got better.

"Worse." he said shortly. Eponine's coffee tasted like acid in her mouth. She set down her cup. She wanted Montparnasse to explain further but he only spoke one word. Worse. Eponine casted down her eyes. She fought the tears stinging her eyes. She told herself to get a grip. Master would die soon. She needed to come to terms with that.

Their breakfast ended abruptly and Eponine prepared herself for the day. Though her body seemed to argue, she locked herself inside the training room. Working out the soft fat that started to build on her shoulders and her belly. If she exhausted the treadmill, she would go to the shooting range. Being with Marius & Co. has made her soft. She needed to be hard and sharp, quick and agile. She needed to be herself again.

In reality though, she was distracting herself. You can say that she is training herself for when she meets her father but in fact she just needed to focus on something other than her emotions. Burying herself in practice was always a good excuse to procrastinate with dealing her emotions. She didn't want to think. Everything was changing around her and she was overwhelmed. She wants immerse herself with something familiar. But as the day progress she was running out of ideas. She fired every single gun in the shooting range. She sparred and defeated whoever challenged her. She beaten Bob into a pulp. She buried herself with all the books she could manage in Master's private library. She ran the obstacle course over 10 times. She practiced over a dozen symphonies in her piano. She kept herself in tune to the world events.

By 3:00 pm she was sitting in her desk chair in her bedroom. Dressed in a sweater three sizes to big for her and sweatpants. Her hair in a messy bun, her face flushed from all the work. She needed something to do. She needed a distraction. Montparnasse was God knows where, per norm. She can't visit Master because he's busy and she doesn't want to barge in a meeting with the board.

A small buzzing sound filled her ears for a second and she picked up her phone. Only to find out her one and only caller. She answered and placed the device on her ear. She was grateful for one more distraction.

"Hey Marius." she greeted.

"_Eponine. You can not believe what the guys and me were talking about."_ He said. His voice shrill and high. She didn't know if it was because of their phone or his own anxieties.

"What was it about Marius?" she humored him.

"_Oh Eponine they were talking about how you were a spy. Apparently Courfeyrac saw you talking to some shady guy in an evicted building." _He started to rant.

Eponine groaned loudly. She was getting sloppy or was it because there were many of them that she couldn't keep a track of. Either way, she wanted to jump in a vat of toxic waste.

"Did you cover for me?" Eponine asked, irritation masking her voice. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes.

"_Of course I did. I'm your friend am I not?" he started to boast._

Eponine snorted. She had no time for Marius' ego.

"Yes. But did they believe you?" she retorted. Her patience wearing thin as Marius took time to reply.

"Marius!" she shouted to the receiver. Her own anxieties building around her.

"_Okay. Okay. I did those tactics you taught me. The one where you talk about is as a joke and-"_

"Yeah yeah. Then what?"she asked impatiently.

"_Well they seem to buy it. We stopped though because Enjolras made us. We owe him for that." _He rambled. Eponine became more annoyed when the thought of Enjolras made her heart flutter. She tried to push it down but the smile kept tugging at her lips at the fact where Golden Boy tried to steer the conversation topic away from her, much to her gratitude.

"_Eponine?" _he asked.

"Yeah?"

"_You coming back soon?" _He asked. His voice the same as of a child that misses his mother. Eponine shivered at the thought and shooed the thought away.

Eponine thought about her answer. She was to go home once Master has passed. Since his dire situation she said a cold and miserable:

"Yes."

"_Good." _Eponine couldn't help but be taken aback by his statement. A gasp of shock escaped her mouth before she could hold it in.

"_It's not like I'm rushing you or anything. It's just that I get scared knowing you are God knows where, and every time I walk the street alone I feel like someone is out to get me. I know I know, all women in the world could relate to me. I'm just scared 'Ponine. That's all." _Eponine smiled at Marius' little remark. She doubts that Cosette might've told him that.

"Just keep the tracker and the taser close and hold on tight. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now go back to what you mundane people do." She joked, hoping to defuse the tension Marius made through the line. Eponine had a thought about the international lines. The bill must've been higher. But since when was money an issue to Master.

"_You too. Go back to what super spies do and hopefully, you won't get killed."_ he joked halfheartedly.

Eponine let out a small chuckle and hung up. She gave herself a few minutes of recollection. She then pressed on the urgent matter on hand. She needed to find a way to distract herself.


End file.
